Palpitations
by Gwenelfy
Summary: J'avais perdu Jacob. C'était comme si le sol se dérobait sous mes pieds. Comme si ma chute était infinie. Comme si ma tête était vide. Comme si mon cœur avait explosé. C'était comme si ma vie n'était qu'une longue procession de larmes.
1. Prologue

**POV Renesmée**

J'avais perdu Jacob.

C'était comme si le sol se dérobait sous mes pieds. Comme si ma chute était infinie. Comme si ma tête était vide. Comme si mon coeur avait explosé.

C'était comme si ma vie n'était qu'une longue procession de larmes. Comme si je me noyais sous un océan de boue.

Comme si j'étais morte.

_« je n' suis pas mal, je n' suis pas bien, c'est juste que je suis rien »_

Tout était glacial, gris, humide.

Le soleil était parti en même temps que sa peau, sa chaleur, son rire.

Pour le première fois de ma vie, je me rendis compte a quel point j'avais compté sur Jacob tout au long de mon existence.

Sans lui, je n'étais rien.

Rien.

Jacob...

Il était parti et je n'avais même pas la force de sortir de mon lit.

J'étais pathétique.

Nessie la va-t-en-guerre ?

Nessie la force de la nature ?

Je n'était qu'un déchet sans Jacob.

J'étais sans volonté aucune, triste serpillière avachie sur son lit de douleur.

* * *

Paroles June-Indochine


	2. Chapitre 2 : Présentation

I

* * *

Comment avais-je pus changer de la sorte ? Comment la brillante et belle Nessie Cullen était-elle devenue cette loque a demi-humaine ?

Car j'étais brillante, avant. Jolie, surdouée, puissante. J'avais tout pour être heureuse ; l'amour inconditionnel de Jacob, l'affection et la fortune de ma famille (Papa, maman, Esmé, Carlisle, Rosalie, Alice, Jasper et Emmet), l'admiration de mes amis (Seth, Leah, Maggie et Nicola, une jeune vampire brune que Carlisle avait sauvée d'un accident quand j'avais trois ans - dix pour mon physique-).

L'amour, la beauté, l'intelligence, la richesse et la santé, pas un des joyaux de ma couronne ne manquait.

J'étais la fille la plus gâtée de la terre ; j'abusais de tout : de l'argent de mes parents en achats délicieusement futiles, de ma beauté en la testant honteusement auprès de toutes les personnes de mon entourage, mais surtout, de l'affection de Jacob.

Jake m'aimait de façon indéfinie et absolue. Il était mon meilleur ami, mon frère, mon ange gardien, mon doudou, mon confident.

Il m'était essentiel.

Il ne pouvait résister à aucun de mes caprices, aussi stupide et puéril soit-il. Il était mon Jacob, il m'appartenait, et je me montrais très possessive vis-à-vis de lui. Cependant, je refusais d'être SA Nessie. J'étais égoïste, assez pour penser que Jacob m'appartenait- tel un objet de valeur – sans qu'il ait des droits sur moi. Droit n'est pas le mot juste. Des exigences, peut être.

Deux ans après ma naissance, nous quittâmes Forks, pour ne pas éveiller les soupçons. Nous nous installâmes sur la côte est, dans le Main. Un endroit magnifique, plus éloigné encore de la civilisation que Forks. J'habitais avec ma famille un petit manoir caché dans les bois, à proximité d'une petite rivière.

Jacob était venu avec nous, en sa qualité d'ami indispensable à ma mère et indéfinissable pour moi. Leah l'avais suivi à contrecœur, mais l'amitié qui les liait l'empêchait de partir. Au fil du temps, nous devînmes amies. Je suivais des cours par correspondance, et, dans les premiers temps, Jacob et Leah allèrent au lycée. Ils eurent chacun leur diplôme – et comme disait l'oncle Emmet « c'est le premier qui est le plus important ! »

Leah décrocha un petit boulot dans un magasin de lingerie et Jake s'occupa de nos voitures, et de mes devoirs.

Au fur et à mesure des semaines, je me rapprochais de mes sept ans sur terre. Mes dix-neuf ans, physiquement parlant. Une bizarrerie de plus dans notre famille. J'allais paraître plus vieille que mon père biologique, vampire figé pour toujours dans ses dix-sept ans. Carlisle et Esmé avaient l'air d'avoir trente ans tout au plus, Rosalie, Alice, Jasper et Emmet semblaient avoir la vingtaine, quand à Jacob, son métabolisme de Loup-garou lui avait fait atteindre l'âge adulte avant l'heure- comme moi- et paraissait âgé de vingt-cinq ans.

A l'approche de mon anniversaire, je devins de plus en plus capricieuse et égoïste. Mes proches firent semblant de ne remarquer en rien ce changement. Leah me le dit carrément et s'éloigna un peu de moi. Ma mère s'en inquiétait gravement.

Un après midi d'été, à la mi-août environ, elle entra dans ma chambre pendant que j'étais en train de comparer deux écharpes en soie pour envelopper mon téléphone portable.

**- Nessie, ma chérie ?** Avait-elle prononcé,** A-tu un instant ?**

Elle s'était assise en tailleur sur mon lit, et j'avais pu déceler de l'inquiétude dans ses yeux dorés.

**- Oui, Maman ?** Répondis-je d'un ton désinvolte

**- Nessie, ma chérie,** répéta-t-elle,** je t'observe depuis quelque semaines et je me demande...Enfin, est-ce que tout vas bien ?**

Question inutile, au demeurant, puisque mon père n'avait qu'à lire mes pensées pour savoir tout de mon humeur.

**- Tout vas bien, maman,** la rassurais-je, exaspérée,** je t'assure !**

Elle avait sourit d'un air incertain, passé sa main glacée dans mes cheveux, puis était partie d'un pas aérien.

* * *

J'avais sur la langue un goût amer.


	3. Chapitre 3 : Apparition

I

* * *

Jacob était parti au mariage de sa soeur Rachel avec Paul, le loup-garou le plus énervant que j'aie jamais rencontré. Il nous avait quittés à peine deux jours, pourtant j'avais l'impression qu'il était resté un siècle a Seattle. Je détestais qu'il s'éloigne de moi.

Ce fut quand il revînt que tout commença.

Papa et moi jouions du piano. Chacun à une main, j'adorais ça quand j'étais petite. Mes doigts glissaient sans effort sur le clavier, je ne pensais à rien. C'était agréable, quelques moments dans la journée où je n'étais plus que Nessie, la petite fille à son papa. Mon père sourit en entendant mes pensées. Je fis semblant de n'avoir rien remarqué (mais Seigneur que son don m'agaçait !). Doucement, nous nous miment à jouer « clair de lune» de Debussy. Les yeux nostalgiques de papa.

**- Nessie, sais-tu ...?**

**- Que cette chanson à été la première que tu as écouté avec maman ? Non absolument pas, au bout de la dix millième fois, j'ai toujours du mal a m'en souvenir.**

Il s'esclaffa devant mon ton blasé et je me retournais machinalement.

Et je le vis.

* * *

Pour la première fois de ma vie, ou la deuxième, je le _vis_.

Jacob.

Il entra dans le salon, auréolé de la lumière du soleil couchant. Ses yeux noir souriaient.

Que m'arrivait-il ? Je me perdis dans ces eaux sombres.

Y plongeai avec volupté...

Étourdie, je ne pus que sourire à mon tour.

La bouche charnue de Jacob s'étira en douceur.

Je me sentais si bien. Tout l'univers était un flou chaleureux. Tout l'univers était soleil.

Tout l'univers tenait dans des yeux noirs.

* * *

Papa grogna.

* * *

Rupture.

J'eus l'impression que tout tombait en morceaux, je ne comprenais plus rien, le soleil me brûlait la rétine. Jacob se rapprocha. Mon père s'en fut d'un pas lourd.

**- Hello, Nessie,** murmura-t-il, ému.

**- Tu es en retard,** rétorquais-je sèchement.

Il fronça les sourcils, interloqué. Je ne comprenais pas moi-même mon attitude, mais j'étais lancée.

**- Tu m'avais promis de venir avant 15h, Jake : j'ai déjà fini mon algèbre.** (Qu'est-ce que je racontais ?)

**- Désolé, Ness'...j'ai eu un contretemps.**

**- Mmh,** grommelais-je, pincée.

Nous ne parlâmes ni l'un ni l'autre de son arrivée, et je crus l'avoir rêvée.


	4. Chapitre 4 : Confusion

I

* * *

Au cours de la semaine, je me posais mille questions. Jacob semblait avoir changé. Ou était-ce moi qui le voyais différemment ? C'était bien Jake, sa taille de géant, sa peau de pain d'épice et sa démarche nonchalante, mais chacun de ses gestes, chacun de ses sourires, chacun de ses rires venait se planter dans mon cœur, au plus profond de moi. Et je détestais sa.

J'étais angoissée, agitée, quand il n'était pas à proximité. Il suffisait qu'il entre dans une pièce pour que je me calme aussitôt.

Maman notait, souriait et ne disait rien. Papa grognait, oncle Emmet se moquait, tante Rose levait les yeux au ciel et tantine Alice éclatait de son rire de clochettes.

Quand à oncle Jasper, il tournait autour de moi, sensible aux ondes de chaleurs qui m'assaillaient lorsque je pensais à Jake.

Je haïssais encore plus cela. Je ne pouvais plus me contrôler. Je ne comprenais pas ce phénomène. Ou plutôt, ne voulais comprendre. C'était ma vie, et je ne voulais pas m'amouracher maintenant, surtout de Jake ! De rage, je piquais des crises.

L'indien observait mon changement d'attitude, ma hargne envers lui. Il baissait un front soucieux, et ne disait presque rien.

La tension était palpable entre nous.

* * *

Quelque jours plus tard, un soir mauve de fin d'été, il me proposa de faire une ballade que j'acceptai. Il était temps de tirer les choses au clair.

A ma grande horreur, je me sentais grisée et d'humeur mutine. Le coucher de soleil, la rivière en contrebas et la présence irradiante de Jacob, la plus guimauve des fleurs bleue se serait pâmée devant cet étalage de romantisme.

Peut être Jacob comptait-il sur cela.

Nous marchions en silence, je me droguais à son parfum – un mélange viril de bois de santal, d'huile de moteur et d'éclats de cardamone- quand il s'assit sans prévenir.

Assis en tailleur dans l'herbe fraîche, les derniers rayons du soleil disparaissant derrière la colline, nous attendions. Moi, qu'il se lance, lui, je ne sais pas.

**-J'ai souvent pensé à ce moment.**

Sa voix rauque brisa le silence avec violence. J'attendis la suite, tête baissée.

**- Je ne l'imaginais pas comme ça.**

Il me regarda, je ne relevais pas la tête. Il soupira.

**- Tu sais comment fonctionne l'imprégnation chez les loups. Tu as vu Sam et Emily. Ou Jared et Kim. Nous nous éprenons d'une personne, et c'est pour la vie.**

Il me regarda une nouvelle fois, mais je ne relevais toujours pas la tête. J'avais peur de ne pas contrôler l'expression de mon visage. Pourquoi n'y avais-je pas pensé ? Non ! Tout mais pas ça !

**- Enfin bref, je ne vais pas tout te ré expliquer... Je t'ai toujours vu comme une amie, une enfant à protéger...mais depuis quelques temps...merde, Nessie,** murmura-t-il soudain, **tu sais bien que je suis fou de toi !**

Je gardais la tête baissée. Tout les sentiments avaient explosés en moi ; le bonheur, talonné de près par la colère, la rage, le dégoût, la tristesse...

Évidemment, je le savais. Je ne voulais pas. Je refusais d'y croire. Non! Non ! NON !

**- Non** ! Hurlais-je, je me relevais d'un bond, les yeux débordant de larmes, **non ! Je ne veux pas ! Imbécile ! Tu crois que... que je vais quoi ? _Coucher_ avec toi ? Me marier avec toi ? Je suis trop.. et .. je..Non ! Je veux avoir le choix. Je ne veux pas de toi ! Pas toi !.. je, je ...Ton imprégnation tu peux te...**

Je plantais mon regard droit dans ses yeux horrifiés, et d'une voix d'outre tombe :

**_- Je ne t'aime pas, Jacob Black _!**

Je m'en fus en courant droit devant moi, sans savoir où j'allais. Mes yeux brouillés ne détaillaient rien. Je voulais juste courir, courir, courir, courir jusqu'à m'écrouler, courir jusqu'à faire le tour de la terre, ne pas me retourner, ne pas penser à son visage horrifié, ne pas penser à ses yeux, ne pas penser...

_Je ne t'aime pas, Jacob Black !_

Je m'écroulais le corps secoué de sanglots, mes cheveux s'emmêlaient sur mon visage, ma poitrine se soulevait, l'impression d'un pieux dans mon cœur, d'une masse sur la tête. Je devais me relever, je le devais...

Arrivée à la maison, je passais sans les voir devant ma famille. Je me jette sur mon lit. Sanglots.

Larmes. Une fontaine, un torrent, un océan, des rivières sur mes draps. La phrase qui courait encore dans ma tête, un poignard, un coup de poing.

_Je ne t'aime pas, Jacob Black !_

Les draps déchirés dans mes mains qui tremblent. Les larmes.

Un cri dans ma poitrine. Qui monte. Qui monte. Qui monte.

Je hurle, m'écroule.

Je me calmais. Respirais. Jacob..Ou était Jacob ? Pourquoi ne m'avait-il pas suivi ?

Les yeux fermés, je revoyais son visage dans la nuit. Me mordis les lèvres jusqu'au sang.

J'entendis la sourdine d'un cœur. Le mien accéléra. Jacob ! Deux autres. Seth ? Leah ? Que faisaient-ils là ?

Trois petits coups à ma porte.

Je ne bougeais pas. La tête enfouie dans les lambeaux de draps, j'entendis le souffle de Jacob contre la porte.

**- Nessie ?**

...

Ça y est. Il allait me retourner la pareille. Pas un « je ne t'aime pas » mais un « je te déteste ». Il avait raison. J'étais détestable. Méprisable. Haïssable.

Non. Jacob était Jacob.

**- Renesmée Carlie Cullen,** prononça-t-il, **je sais qui tu es. Je sais que tu n'es pas cette petite chipie que tu te complais à être depuis quelques mois. Je sais pourquoi tu as réagis comme ça. Toi, tu l'ignore peut-être, mais moi non. Je dois me rendre a Forks. Quand je reviendrais, on en rediscutera, ok ?**

...Je voudrais te répondre Jake, seulement je suis une flaque, une petite marre d'eau sale incapable de prononcer un mot.

**- Bye bye Nessie,** souffla-t-il

L'entendis-je s'éloigner ? Je ne sentais plus rien. Ne pensais plus rien. M'endormis.


	5. Chapitre 5 : Réflexions

I

* * *

**Jour 1**

A mon réveil, il pleuvait. J'ouvris péniblement mes yeux collés par les larmes. Papa se trouvait là, assis sur mon lit.

Je refermais les yeux.

**- Nessie ?**

**- ...**

**- Ma chérie, je... j'ai entendu votre conversation hier soir.**

En tant normal j'aurais été furieuse. Je ne bougeais pas d'un cil.

**- Je sais ce qui c'est passé. J'imagine ta peine mais...Tu n'as rien à te reprocher. Jacob n'avait...n'as aucun droit sur toi. Tu n'es pas responsable s'il souffre.**

Du papa tout craché. Tellement exigent avec les autres et tellement aveugle avec moi. Je ne réagis pas. J'en étais incapable. J'étais anéantie. J'avais l'impression de m'être vidée de mon sang.

Jacob était parti. Il reviendrait. Et alors ? Qu'est-ce qu'il se passerait ?

Pourquoi avais-je réagis comme cela ? Avec autant de...de violence. De méchanceté gratuite.

_Je ne t'aime pas, Jacob Black._

**- Nessie ? Tout finira par s'arranger, je le sais. J'ai confiance en toi.**

Papa m'embrassa sur le front et sortit.

Il avait confiance en moi. Jake avait confiance en moi. Ils avaient tords. J'avais tout gâché. Sans aucune raison valable.

« _Je sais pourquoi tu as réagis comme sa. Toi, tu l'ignore peut-être, mais moi non. _»

Qu'a compris Jacob ? Qu'il me dégoûtait ? Que j'étais stupide ? Apparemment pas. Sinon il aurait été plus triste. Mais non...il semblait plutôt serein...Jake avait toujours l'air serein.

Encore un truc qui m'énervais.

Que j'adorais.

Jacob.

Je n'ai pas mal au dos à force d'être courbée. Je n'ai pas mal aux bras à force de les crisper.

J'ai juste mal à la tête. Et au coeur.

Je préfère dormir.

* * *

**Jour 2  
**

J'ouvre précautionneusement les yeux. Il fait nuit. Combien de temps me suis-je assoupie ?

Le réveil indiquait 5h30 du matin. J'avais dormi toute la journée et toute la nuit.

J'eus l'impression d'être confite dans les larmes. Pourtant je ne pleurais plus. J'entendais les souffles de mes parents. Ce bruit familier m'apaisa.

Me lever. Changer les draps. Me recoucher.

Je déteste l'inconfort. Jacob n'est pas rentré. Peut-être viendra-t-il demain. Cette seule pensée suffit à faire battre mon cœur. Tout sauf une autre scène.

Jacob semblait être sûr de lui. Sûr de mes sentiments. Sûr de qui j'étais. Il semblait avoir compris un truc que j'avais loupé.

Mais pourquoi,_ pourquoi_ avais-je réagis comme cela ? Pourquoi ce blocage, ce refus ?

Je voulais choisir. Ne pas être obligée d'aimer Jacob. M'amuser avant de tomber amoureuse.

Mais pourquoi ? Me susurra une petite voix, on ne choisit jamais de qui on tombe amoureuse. Et ne t'es-tu pas déjà assez amusée comme ça ? Ça rime à quoi cette frivolité ? Cet égoïsme ? Ces caprices ?

La vie est courte, autant en profiter, répliquais-je consciente de la stupidité de ma réponse, vu que j'avais l'éternité devant moi.

La vie est courte, alors là, no comment. Pourquoi ces caprices ? Quand est-ce que ça a commencé exactement ?

Lorsqu'on a quitté Forks.

J'avais deux ans, à l'époque. Et j'en paraissais huit. C'était devenu trop lourd de garder le secret surtout pour pépé Charlie, le père -humain- de maman. Je m'étais sentie déracinée. Mes amis les loups m'étaient si importants. J'aimais Pépé, Sue et Billy. Mais nous devions partir.

Je pleurais, je criais, trépignais, piquant la première crise de mon existence. Forks était chez moi. Jacob seul put me convaincre de partir. D'ailleurs, il venait avec nous, ainsi que Leah. Seth, Quil et Embry viendraient nous voir, à l'instar de Pépé et Sue.

Seth était venu deux ou trois fois.

Pépé appelait fréquemment. J'échangeais des mails avec Quil et Embry. Mais ils me manquaient tous toujours autant. Mes parents ne comprenaient pas cet attachement. Oui, je crois que je connaissais mon problème...je..j'avais trop d'amour. Je m'attachais trop aux gens, et j'avais trop de mal à les quitter.

Était-ce pour cela que j'avais repoussé Jacob ? Pour me protéger ? Parce que je savais que le quitter, lui, ne serais pas une crise. Ce serait la mort.

L'instinct de survie, donc ? Qui m'avait rendue insupportable, pour éviter les adieux déchirants ?

Il pleuvait toujours. Le vent venait cogner violemment contre la vitre. Je fermais les yeux.


	6. Chapitre 6 : Réflexions suite

I

* * *

**Jour 3**

Donc, dès que nous avions quitté Forks, ma mère, qui n'a jamais supporté de me voir pleurer me promit que dorénavant, j'aurais tout ce que je voulais. C'est à partir de là, je crois, qu'est née la petite peste. Petite peste qui avait disparue, d'ailleurs. Elle m'avait lâchée. Je me retrouvais seule avec une conscience. Sans armure.

Au cours des cinq années suivantes, j'avais été tantôt câline, tantôt infecte avec Jacob. Je lui en voulais toujours un peu de m'avoir convaincue à partir. Je lui en voulais aussi d'apaiser mes angoisses. De savoir faire taire mes pleurs. J'ai ça en commun avec ma mère, aimer souffrir. Les drames, les situations inextricables, les scènes. La comédie, j'aimais être dans le rôle de la victime.

Mais ce qui s'était passé il y a trois jours n'était pas de la comédie. C'était bien réel. Et horrible.

Jacob n'était toujours pas rentré.

Alors, je l'aurais repoussé dans le seul but de ne pas souffrir ?

C'était peut-être une des raisons, mais ce n'était pas _la_ raison.

Je pensais à l'histoire de mes parents. Ma mère avait repoussé Jacob, mais parce que...et bien, mon père et ma mère sont liés. C'est évident. Elle avait fait souffrir Jake un nombre incalculable de fois. Sans méchanceté, mais c'était si facile de faire souffrir Jacob. Il était tellement loyal. Aussi horrible qu'on puisse être, il revenait toujours si on avait besoin de lui.

Oh, Jake. Pourquoi ne reviens-tu pas ?

Peut-être voulait-il me donner pleinement le temps de la réflexion ? Je recommençais a fouiller dans mes souvenirs, cherchant le pourquoi du comment, et, malgré la situation, il était agréable de se retrouver. Comme si je venais d'émerger d'un long rêve.

Je l'avais repoussé, blessé. Au non de la sécurité de mon cœur. Pfff, n'importe quoi « la sécurité de mon cœur ».

Où est-ce que je pêchais des trucs pareils ?

Leah était partie à Forks avec lui, car je ne percevais plus sa présence.

Leah... elle si renfrognée, si sauvage, avant.

Elle détestait ma famille, moi exceptée.

Un jour, je devais avoir dans les trois ans terrestres (à peu près dix ans physiquement), je lui avais posé cette question, très impolie :

**- Pourquoi es-tu toujours si triste ?**

Leah n'était pas vraiment triste. Mélancolique, plutôt. Et amère. Les seules fois où nous la voyions rire étaient lorsqu'elle parlait avec Jacob. J'en étais très jalouse.

Elle et moi étions seules dans la clairière, Jake étant parti faire une course.

Elle s'était retournée avec un sourire amusé.

**- Tu sais ce que c'est que l'amour, princesse ?**

Je réfléchissais à une réponse quand elle enchaîna.

**- Ça peut te faire renaître, ça peut te tuer, ou juste te rendre triste.**

**- Tu es triste à cause de l'amour ?** Avais-je demandé

**- Oui. Mais de l'amour avec un grand A, un grand M, un grand O, un grand U et un grand R.**

**- ...**

**- Sauf qu'il n'était pas pour moi.**

Elle continuait de sourire, le vent d'automne caressait son beau visage.

Elle m'avait raconté son histoire ; son amour pour Sam, l'imprégnation de celui-ci pour sa sœur, sa transformation en loup, sa stérilité.

Elle continuait de sourire, mais moi, je pleurais dans ses bras. Notre amitié était née dans ces larmes.

Son récit m'avait bouleversée. C'était il y a plus de dix ans et Leah en portait toujours les marques.

C'était évident. Je préférais être la plus mauvaise plutôt que de prendre le risque d'être déçue.

Je préférais être immonde plutôt que d'être déçue par Jacob. Tous, mais pas lui.

Ma cela ne tient pas debout, me susurra la petite voix, Jacob s'est imprégné de _toi_. Jamais il ne te délaissera pour une autre fille !

Je n'ai jamais prétendue être logique ou rationnelle.

J'étais fatiguée. Toute ces cogitations m'avaient donné faim.

Je dormis.

* * *

_Reviews, please :D_


	7. Chapitre 7 : Réflexions suite

I

* * *

**Jour 4**

Je rêvais de Jacob. Nous étions au bord d'un précipice et je lui criais : _je ne t'aime pas, Jacob Black_ !

Il me souriait, et d'un sourire effrayant et sans joie, répondait :_ Je ne t'aime plus Renesmée Cullen_ !

Je me réveillais en sursaut.

Je détestais qu'on m'appelle Renesmée. J'avais eu de gros différents là-dessus avec ma mère.

Un jour particulièrement houleux, elle s'était exclamée :

**- Mais enfin, Renesmée, qu'as-tu contre ton prénom ?**

**- Oh, mais rien, _Isabella. _Rien du tout.**

Elle comprit et ne m'embêta plus. C'était Jake le premier qui m'avait appelé Nessie. J'aimais ce surnom. C'était original, simple, doux.

* * *

Mes parents étaient partis, sans doute pour chasser car je ne percevais pas leurs respirations. J'avais faim. Pour éviter tout déplacement inutile, je sautais par la fenêtre. L'air frais s'engouffra dans mes cheveux, dans ma gorge. Merde. La pluie. J'avais oublié.

Tant pis, que la pluie coule, et me lave de mes idées noires. Que le vent souffle et m'emmène près de mon Jacob...

Je secouais la tête. Courais, jusqu'à en perdre haleine. Peine perdue. Cela me rappela les courses que je faisais avec Jake. Il me laissait gagner quelques fois, mais c'était lui le plus rapide, évidemment. Que ce soit sous forme humaine ou en loup. J'affectionnais les moments où il se transformait. Sa fourrure brune-rousse était soyeuse, et sentait bon...En tout cas, moi je trouvais qu'il sentait bon. Le brûlis et la mousse des arbres.

Tante Rose aurait froncé le nez.

Mais malgré ses répliques acerbes, j'étais sûre qu'elle l'appréciait. Tout le monde l'appréciait. Il faisait parti de la famille, à présent.

Pour lui, et pour sauver les apparence, la famille achetait de la nourriture. Jake se faisait une joie de vider les frigos et je l'accompagnais quelques fois. En dépit de mon aversion pour la nourriture solide, je dois admettre que j'adorais les steak de bœuf. Je n'adorais rien tant que cela. Je les préférais même au sang humain.

Après avoir tué deux ou trois marcassins, je rentrais.

Me déshabillais. M'enroulais dans un tee-shirt. M'allongeais.

Que faisait Jacob ?

S'il rentrait ce soir, le repousserais-je à nouveau ? Je fondrais sûrement en larme, et après ?

Et après ?

**Jour 5**

Je commençais à m'inquiéter. Jacob n'était jamais parti aussi longtemps.

Même lorsque Billy était mort.

Il y a trois ans de cela -j'avais donc quatre ans, le physique d'un adolescente de treize ans- Jake s'était rendu à Forks pour annoncer à son père qu'il avait réussis son diplôme. J'avais usé de tout mon pouvoir de persuasion pour être du voyage, mais j'avais échoué. Il craignait que quelqu'un fasse le lien avec les Cullen. Il faut dire que ma ressemblance avec mon père est flagrante.

Bref, il était parti le sourire aux lèvres et était revenu les yeux gonflés de chagrin.

Au fur et à mesure que Jake se rapprochait de la maison, Papa s'assombrissait.

_Qui y a-t-il ?_

Je m'inquiétais. Je montrais mon angoisse à mon père en effleurant son cou.

**- Il te le dira lui-même, ma chérie.**

En effet, Jacob me l'avait dit. En voyant son visage défait, j'eus le cœur brisé. Nous ne pouvions nous rendre à l'enterrement, mais nous fûmes tous touchés par sa peine. Maman sanglotait, des sanglots bizarres de vampire -sans larme- et je me serrais contre mon Jacob. Et c'est là que la chose provînt. Sans le vouloir, j'avais placé ma main sur sa joue, et comme on parle tout haut sans y penser, je lui transmettais ce que j'avais en tête. J'étais affligée – j'appréciais Billy, mais aussi satisfaite, car Jacob partirait moins souvent, et resterait exclusivement pour moi. Il ne commenta pas mes pensées, mais quand je me rendis compte de ma maladresse, j'eus la plus grande honte de toute ma vie.

Depuis ce jour, je n'ai plus jamais utilisé mon don.

Donc, Jacob n'était jamais parti aussi longtemps. Je regardais mon portable. Aucun appel en absence, aucun SMS.

Me mordis les lèvres. Il m'en voulais. C'était compréhensible mais j'eus envie de pleurer.

Jacob m'en voulait.

_Je ne t'aime plus, Renesmée Cullen !_

* * *

_Reviews siouplaiiiit :D_


	8. Chapitre 8 : Evolution

I

* * *

**Jour 6**

Mes parents rentrèrent. Apparemment, mes oncles et tantes préféraient me laisser en paix. Je leur en étais reconnaissante.

Pas ma mère. Elle voulu m'aider, me faire parler. Je restais muette à ses supplications.

Je voulais grandir. Être enfin digne de Jacob. Prête à l'aimer.

J'avais compris une chose : je n'étais encore qu'une enfant. J'avais le physique d'une jeune femme mais raisonnais comme une adolescente, alors que Jacob avait atteint sa maturité depuis longtemps. Je devais apprendre à ne plus me reposer sur les gens. Être moi-même, et adulte.

Je n'étais pas prête pour une relation amoureuse. Pas pour relation amoureuse d'une telle intensité, en tout cas.

Je sentis un poids me libérer soudain. C'était ça. Si évident. Si...logique.

Pourquoi n'avais-je pas compris plus tôt ?

J'avais sept ans. Et dix-neuf.

J'avais grandi trop vite, sauté des étapes. C'était flou, embrouillé, mélangé. Je n'avais pas eu le temps de comprendre, de saisir toutes les petites subtilités de la vie. Mon corps grandissait trop vite. Il n'avait pas le temps de m'appartenir, je n'avais pas le temps de m'accepter puisque je changeais constamment.

Mes sentiments envers Jacob avaient évolués parce que mon corps était...disons prêt à l'amour physique. Apte à donner la vie. Mais ma tête n'avait pas suivie. Je n'étais pas encore adulte intérieurement.

Jacob le savait, me souffla la petite voix. Il le savait depuis le début qu'il te faudrait plus de temps .

Alors pourquoi m'avait-il déclaré sa flamme ?

Parce que tu l'y obligeais ! Souviens-toi comme tu le haïssais ! Si il ne t'avait pas poussé...à le repousser, et à y réfléchir, vous n'auriez pu commencer sur de bonnes bases...votre histoire n'aurait peut-être même jamais pu démarrer...

Une vague d'amour pour mon loup préféré me submergea. Comme d'habitude, il avait été bien plus malin que moi. Quand je pataugeais en plein brouillard, il avait prévu de m'amarrer.

Je l'aime.

Soulagée, je me mis à rire convulsivement. Tout en moi se dénoua.

J'allais partir. Voyager seule, pour découvrir le monde et comment il fonctionnait. Pour grandir, mûrir, mais en prenant mon temps cette fois. Puis, quand je me sentirais digne de lui, prête et sereine, je reviendrai. Nous aurons une longue discussion, qui cette fois se terminera par un « je t'aime » mutuel, et nous vivrons heureux ensembles, aussi heureux que mon père et ma mère, aussi heureux que Jasper et Alice, Rosalie et Emmet, Carlisle et Esmée...

Je pris mon portable, tapais quelques mots a Jacob pour lui expliquer la situation, qu'il ne soit pas déçu s'il ne me trouvait pas à son retour.

From Nessie to Wolfy

_Hey, Jake._

_J'ai compris. Et oui, j'ai mis une semaine, mais que veux-tu, tu as toujours été plus rapide que moi ;)_

_Je pars. Pour sans doute un mois ou deux. Je sais que tu m'attendras._

_Je t'aime._

Je me postais devant le miroir. Avisais mes cheveux emmêlés, mais pourtant soyeux, mon visage en forme de cœur et le velouté de mes joues. Je me souris.

Depuis quelques temps déjà, mes cheveux n'avaient plus évolués. Si mes calculs étaient exacts, ils ne pousseraient plus jamais.

Alors, je fis la seule chose qui me parût pertinente.

Je pris un ciseau.

* * *

_Voilà, fin de la première partie : prochain chapitre, on passe au POV Jacob._

_Si vous aimez, ou pas, ou questions, on quoi que se soit : reviews, pleaaase :D_


	9. Sa s'en vaet sa revient !

**POV Jacob**.

J'étais dans une merde noire. Encore une fois. Et je craignais pour la fille que j'aimais.

C'est reparti pour un tour...


	10. Nuits sans Lune

II

* * *

Lorsque Nessie m'avait repoussé, je savais déjà qu'elle le ferait. Qu'est-ce qu'elle me faisait penser à sa mère...

J'avais tout prévu : les larmes, la colère, la douleur.

_Je ne t'aime pas, Jacob Black !_

Elle s'était enfuie en courant. J'allais la rattraper quand je fus retenu par quelque chose. Un bruit familier mais inattendu : un bruit de course de loups. A quelques kilomètres.

Ils se rapprochaient. Vers moi. Des loups ennemis ? Des loups de la Push ? J'attendis, les membres fléchis, prêt à la transformation. Au bout de quelques minutes, le bruit de la course s'estompa pour laisser place à des bruits de pas humains. Ils s'étaient transformés.

**- Jake ? Jake on a besoin de toi !**

Qu'est-ce que Seth foutait ici ? Je me retournais, intrigué.

Il émergea de la forêt dans un vieux short troué, aux cotés de sa sœur. Elle paraissait au bord de l'évanouissement.

**- Que se passe-t-il ?**

**- On a besoin de toi, Jake, tout de suite.**

Je regardais Leah, son visage livide.

**- Qu'est-ce qu'il se passe ?**

**- Ce serait trop long. On a besoin de toi.**

**- Désolé les gars, mais je dois aller voir Nessie. On a des choses à règl...**

**- Sam est mort.**

Je vacillais, percuté de plein fouet.

Sam ? Je fermais les yeux, horrifié.

**- Laisse-moi deux minutes.**

**- Une.**

Je courus jusqu'à la maison principale, grimpais quatre à quatre les marches des escaliers avant de me stopper devant la porte de mon adorable bourreau.

**- Nessie ?** Soufflais-je

Sa respiration était calme, mais je savais qu'elle ne dormais pas.

**- Renesmée Carlie Cullen,** fis-je,** je sais qui tu es. Je sais que tu n'es pas cette petite chipie que tu te complais à être depuis quelques mois. Je sais pourquoi tu as réagis comme sa. Toi, tu l'ignores peut-être, mais moi non. Je dois me rendre a Forks. Quand je reviendrais, on en rediscutera, ok ?**

Autant pisser dans un violon.

**- Bye bye, Nessie.**

* * *

Je me retournais vers Seth et Leah qui firent semblant de ne pas comprendre la situation et me concentrai sur l'important. Me transformais.

Sam. Était. Mort.

Nous n'avions jamais été vraiment proche lui et moi. Quand j'étais un jeune loup, je lui vouais un culte, comme chacun de mes frères. Mais lorsqu'il avait décidé d'attaquer les Cullen pendant la grossesse de Bella, j'avais senti naître en moi le pouvoir de l'Alpha qui me venait de mon grand-père. J'avais déserté la meute. Après cela, nous n'avions plus jamais été amis, mais j'éprouvais du respect pour lui.

_Il pensait la même chose à ton sujet._

J'avais oublié ce qu'était une conversation de meute. Ainsi Seth entendait de nouveau mes pensées ?

_Nous n'avons plus d'Alpha, Jake. Tu es le seul sur le marché._

Malgré sa désinvolture, je sentais poindre le chagrin dans sa voix.

_Que s'est-il passé ?_

Seth me montra des images d'un grand loup blanc aux yeux rouges qui entrait dans le centre de la Push, escorté par trois loups gris, les loups de la Push alignés au centre de la place.

Emily sortait de sa maison, les poings sur les hanches. Sam grognait mais elle ne partait pas. Le loup blanc se jetait sur elle et la déchiquetait, les trois autres empêchaient Sam de la défendre. Tous les loups de la Push se jetaient dans le combat, mais les trois loups gris avaient retenu Sam suffisamment de temps pour qu'Emily...

Les images s'interrompirent et je ne distinguais plus le paysage. Je me demandais si c'était moi ou Seth qui pleurait. Emily...

_Et après ?_

Seth se reprit et me montra des images de Sam affrontant le grand loup blanc selon la coutume; en combat singulier. A chaque coup, je tressaillis. Les trois caporaux ne bougeaient pas d'un poil, insensibles au spectacle.

Finalement, Sam tombait, vaincu.

Les images s'interrompirent de nouveau. Leah poussa une longue plainte. Je sentis sa tristesse vibrer jusqu'au fond de mes os. Je courais de plus belle, mais vers le loup blanc, pour le déchiqueter de mes crocs, le tuer, le faire souffrir.

_C'est ce qu'on a voulut faire._

_Pourquoi ne l'avez-vous pas fait? _

_Il s'est enfui, Leah. Et nous...et nous on essayait de ranimer Sam, parce qu'on espérait..._

Des sanglot de loups se coincèrent dans la gorge de Seth.

Il s'était enfui ? Je ne comprenais pas. Il arrivait, assassinait Emily, puis Sam et s'enfuyait ? Ça n'avait pas de sens. J'essayais de raisonner. Pour ne pas tomber dans le piège de la douleur et de la fureur.

_Les autres sont a Forks ?_

_Les loups, oui. Mais on a fait évacuer les familles de la réserve. Jared, Paul et Quil ont mit Kim, Claire et ta sœur à l'abri._

Je frissonnais. Au moins, Nessie serait protégée.

Je courais, toujours plus vite, plus vite, plus vite.

Je me demandais ce que j'allais trouver au bout.

Pour la première fois depuis très longtemps, j'eus peur.

Bon sang.

**Je détestais les nuits sans lune.**

* * *

_Et voilà, debut de la deuxième partie...des reviews pour la deuxième parties :D ?_


	11. Un soir brumeux

II

* * *

Nous avons couru toute la nuit et toute la journée suivante. Sans changer de forme. Sans se parler. Les paysages se fondaient, se confondaient. Nous traversions les forêts ténébreuses, les lacs immenses du Wisconsin et du Michigan, les plaines désertes du Minesota. Je courais au devant de ma peur, Seth de sa famille, Leah du fantôme de Sam.

Juste ce bruit de pattes, en boucle, tout le long du jour.

Tap-tap-tap-tap-tap...

Il n'y avait pas de place pour la fatigue, ni pour le chagrin.

Ça faisait un bail que je ne m'étais retrouvé devant la mort. Devant l'incertitude, la peur, la meute.

J'avoue que ça ne me manquait pas.

Pourtant, cette situation m'était familière. Une éternité plus tôt, je courais au devant de la souffrance, et j'étais sûr de ne pas en réchapper. Pourtant tout avait fini bien. Rien ne fini jamais.

Il faisait nuit lorsque nous sommes arrivés. La Push était déserte et silencieuse. Nous étions au début de l'automne, ce qui signifiait quasiment le plein hiver, ici. Nous prîmes place au centre de la clairière, devant l'ancienne maison de mon père où ma sœur Rachel et Paul, son mari (mon beau-frère !) avaient fini par habiter. Leah s'y écroula. Seth baissait le museau.

Entre les bruissements des arbres, j'entendis le tambour sourd de la course des loups, ainsi que leurs pensées.

_Salut, Jacob._

_Salut, Jake._

_Hey, Jacob._

Quil, Embry, Paul, Jared et tout les autres étaient là. La présence de Sam manquait. Je cherchai en vain sa haute silhouette sombre parmi les loups qui me faisaient face.

Nous n'étions plus que seize.

Qui serait le prochain ?

_Lui._

Des grognements de haine coururent autour du cercle. J'avoue que j'avais aussi drôlement envie de faire souffrir Albinos-man.

_C'est ce que tu suggère ?_

_Non. Il faut qu'on reste ici, tous. Il pourrait revenir, avec ses toutous de compagnie. Si jamais c'est le cas, pas de quartier._

Des grognements approbateurs saluèrent ma tirade. Je ressentis l'Énergie qui revenait. Un loup ne peut être complet qu'avec sa meute.

_Pour l'instant, on ne fait rien. On reste ici et on attend. _

Ils se dispersèrent. Leah n'avait pas bougé. N'avait rien dit. Je savais ce qu'elle éprouvait. Pas parce que j'entendais ses pensées, mais parce que je l'avais ressenti aussi : quand Bella était morte.

_Sauf que tu t'es imprégné deux minute et demie après_.

_Pour une fois que je suis plus rapide que toi ça t'énerve ?_

Je me couchais près d'elle, posais ma tête sur son épaule.

_Je sais, Jake._

_On es tous avec toi, Leah._

_Ouais_, renchérit Quil, _tous avec toi._

Des hurlements chantèrent dans la nuit, solidaires.

Leah n'essaya même pas de sourire. Ce déclenchement de sympathie tardive devait lui paraître un peu hypocrite.

_Jacob, arrête de te mettre à ma place._

_Désolé._

_Je vais dormir. _

_Moi aussi. Les gars, vous m'appelez dès qu'il se passe un truc, ok ?_

_Sûr, Jake, pas de problème._

Je me transformai, rentrai dans la maison et, après une pensée pour Nessie, je m'effondrai sur un canapé.


	12. L'Attente

II

* * *

Je bondis, l'information tambourine sous mon crâne, je sens Quil cavaler à ma droite, j'avale l'herbe à la vitesse du son, nous sommes à plus de trois kilomètre de la Push... faites qu'il ne soit pas trop tard...faites qu'il ne soit pas trop tard...

_Oh bon Dieu !_

Paul nous rejoint à un kilomètre, nous accélérons, nos respirations haletantes soufflent de concert, que va-t-il se passer ? Mon pouls se calme, la confrontation est là, je suis l'Alpha et c'est bientôt la fin du cauchemar.

_Les mecs, dépêchez-vous !_

_Attendez-nous ne bougez pas ! C'est un ordre !_

Nous jaillissons sur la clairière principale.

Toute la meute était là, enracinée, prête au combat. Ils formaient un demi-cercle. Face à eux, un loup au pelage immaculé légèrement plus grand que moi. Une demi-douzaine de loups argentés se tendaient derrière lui. Le double de la dernière fois. Ils dégageait une odeur bizarre...pas aussi désagréable que les vampires mais beaucoup plus capiteuse que celle des loups normaux ; enivrante et écœurante.

_Qu'est-ce qu'on fait ?_

L'atmosphère était dense comme du béton. J'étais calme. L'énergie de l' Alpha coulait dans mes veines, me procurait une sensation de puissance infinie. Je relevais la tête et vissais mes yeux droit dans les yeux rouges d'Albinos-man.

Un grondement retroussa ses babines. J'en fis autant, imité par mon clan. Il avait assassiné Sam et Emily. Qu'il nous en donne seulement l'occasion et il allait finir de la même façon. Je n'avais pas peur. Aussi impressionnant était leur chef, nous étions plus nombreux qu'eux.

_**Ça ne changera rien.**_

Il pouvait communiquer avec nous ? Je tournais le museau, mais les autres ne semblaient pas nous entendre.

_Entendre quoi ?_

_A qui tu parles, Jake ?_

_**Ils ne le peuvent pas.**_

Et lui entendait la moindre de mes pensées ! Qu'est-ce que c'était que ce délire ? Ses grands yeux me fixaient, amusés et rouges comme ceux d'un vampire...

Il bondit, masse impressionnante de muscles au dessus de moi, je le griffe à la cuisse.

_A l'attaque !_

Les autres s'éjectèrent sur les loups gris. Je me réservais le blanc-bec.

Ses coups de pattes étaient puissants et rapides, mais j'étaiq plus agile. Il me cogna contre un rocher. Je me relevai, lui mordis une patte.

Dans ma tête, les images de combats de mes frères s'imposaient à moi, me déconcentraient. J'essayai de les ignorer et de me focaliser sur mon adversaire.

_**Un jour tu seras seul. Et se jour là..**_

_Ferme-là et bats-toi !_

Dans le feu de l'action, nous nous retrouvâmes dans le cimetière de la Push. Je ne voyais pas les tombes, je ne voyais plus les autres, j'étais dans le combat. Du sang coulait sur ma fourrure. Le sien ? Le mien ? Ça n'avait pas d'importance. Le but était simple : la mort. Je le tuerai. Ou il me tueras.

Je le balançais sur une tombe d'un coup de patte.

La tombe de mon père.

_**Tient, tient...la tombe du papa ?**_

N'y pense même pas. La haine crispait mes muscles. Mes poils se hérissèrent, je découvris mes crocs. Nous tournions autour de la pierre tombale, face-à-face.

_**On se reverra.**_

Il jeta un puissant coup de patte. Qui raya la pierre tombale. Je bondis sur lui, brûlant de haine, le frappais avec force, il me balaya avec les pattes arrière et s'enfuit, je volais après lui, ignorant la douleur, courir, courir, le rattraper et le détruire...

_Jacob ! Ils ont kidnappés Leah !_

_Quoi ?_

Je réfléchis un quart de seconde.

_Seth et Embry, vous venez avec moi, les autres vous restez là_.

Putain ! J'avais perdu le loup de vue ! Nous le pisterions. Jusqu'à sa mort ou la mienne.

Tout dérapait. Comment la situation avait-elle pu m'échapper à ce point ?

Ils avaient kidnappé Leah comme pour nous inciter à les suivre. C'était sûrement un piège, mais nous n'avions pas le choix.

Un éclair furtif me traversa...je n'avais entendu aucune de ses pensées durant l'assaut.

Leah...pourquoi ne s'était-elle pas transformé ?

Confiant a mes frère un message pour Nessie, je m'élançais vers le sud, talonné de Seth et Embry.

_Que s'est-il passé ?_

_On a commencé à combattre, mais ils n'arrêtaient pas d'esquiver. Au bout d'un moment, on a vu un septième loup qui emportait Leah dans sa gueule. On a bondit vers lui mais les six autres nous ont retenu assez longtemps pour que le septième disparaisse de notre champ de vision.._

_..Alors on t'as appelé._

Seth et Embry m'envoyaient des images de la bataille, chacun complétant les lacunes de l'autre.

Que se passait-il ? Qu'est-ce qui clochait ? Nous avions déjà affronté et vaincu des vampires, et nous étions incapable de vaincre des loups en sous-nombre ? Je repensais à la rapidité du loup blanc, à ses yeux rouges...c'était exactement comme le croisement d'un loup et d'un vamp...

N'importe quoi. Concentre-toi !

Leah, tient bon !

Nous décochâmes à l'unisson un long hurlement sonore. Cette soirée allait être longue. Le rose commençait à descendre dans le ciel tandis qu'on prenait la direction de l'Oregon.

J'étais incapable de maîtriser un loup qui semblait pouvoir ne communiquer qu'avec moi..J'avais connu un phénomène approchant...Après la naissance de Nessie..oh, ma Nessie. Combien de temps sans la voir ? Mon cœur sous le poids de ma défaite, des morts et de la séparation commençait a se craqueler. Mais je devais être fort. Le plus fort. L'Alpha.

_Arrête, Jake. _

_On est avec toi, c'est pas ta défaite, c'est la nôtre à tous._

La nuit est là, et je ne sens plus mes pattes. Ni les larmes qui ont séchées sur mes poils. Nous étions dans l'Oregon, et la trace continuait vers le Nevada. Nous n'entendions plus que nous trois, les voix de la meutes avaient disparues depuis longtemps.

Reprend-toi, Jacob Black ! Tu n'es plus l'adolescent de l'époque Bella! En terme pratique, tu as presque vingt-cinq ans, ton age physique, enfin ! Concentration.

Donc, j'avais déjà rencontré le même phénomène peu après...l'accouchement de Bella. J'avais réussi à avoir une conversation privée avec Sam alors que nous ne faisions plus partie de la même meute.

Mais il n'entendait que ce que je voulais qu'il entende, et réciproquement. Là, je n'avais entendu que ce que Tas-de-neige voulais me dire, mais lui semblait entendre tout de mes pensées. Comme mes frères ou comme...Edward.

Cette comparaison me fit froid dans le dos. Quelque chose me soufflait que ces loups n'étaient pas normaux. Enfin..normaux, tout était relatif.

_On n'a jamais rencontré d'autres loups._

_On n'est même pas des vrais loups-garous._

_Des _Enfants de la lune_, tu veux dire ? Tu crois qu'eux en sont ? En tous cas, ils ont tous les yeux rouges._

_Tous ? _

_Tous. Mais ça ne veux peut-être rien dire. Les lapin albinos aussi ont les yeux rouges, et on les appelle-pas les lapin-garous._

_Non, t'as pas vu ce dessin animé ? _

_Non ? Mais de quoi tu parles, Jake ?_

_Wallace et Gromit ? Le Mystère du lapin-garou ? Nessie adorait ce film._

Seth fut pris d'un fou rire. Un fou rire de loup, des petits gloussements croissants en cascade, Embry et moi nous arrêtons de courir. Et on explose.

_Hahahahahahaha ! Sam est mort ! Houhouhhahahaha ! Et Emily aussi ! Ils..ils avaient des enfants ! Mouhouhouhahaha !_

_Ma sœur s'est fait kidnappée ! Héhéhééé...Et on est là à lui courir aprèshèhèhè..et on à pas de plan, ni rien ! Et on est que trois ! Et on parle de..de...de Wallace et Gromit ! Hahahahahahahiiiiiiiii !_

___Ecoutez ça les gars : j'ai fait une putain de déclaration_ d'amourhouhouhou ! et Nessie m'a jeté ! Hahahahahahaha !

Et nos rires, énormes, nerveux faisaient vaciller la forêt et trembler les arbres qui pointaient vers la nuit.

* * *

_**To be continued...**_


	13. On se reverra

Je bondis, l'information tambourine sous mon crâne, je sens Quil cavaler à ma droite, j'avale l'herbe à la vitesse du son, nous sommes à plus de trois kilomètre de la Push... faites qu'il ne soit pas trop tard...faites qu'il ne soit pas trop tard...

_Oh bon Dieu !_

Paul nous rejoint à un kilomètre, nous accélérons, nos respirations haletantes soufflent de concert, que va-t-il se passer ? Mon pouls se calme, la confrontation est là, je suis l'Alpha et c'est bientôt la fin du cauchemar.

_Les mecs, dépêchez-vous !_

_Attendez-nous ne bougez pas ! C'est un ordre !_

Nous jaillissons sur la clairière principale.

Toute la meute était là, enracinée, prête au combat. Ils formaient un demi-cercle. Face à eux, un loup au pelage immaculé légèrement plus grand que moi. Une demi-douzaine de loups argentés se tendaient derrière lui. Le double de la dernière fois. Ils dégageait une odeur bizarre...pas aussi désagréable que les vampires mais beaucoup plus capiteuse que celle des loups normaux ; enivrante et écoeurante.

_Qu'est-ce qu'on fait ?_

L'atmosphère était dense comme du béton. J'étais calme. L'énergie de l' Alpha coulait dans mes veines, me procurait une sensation de puissance infinie. Je relevais la tête et vissais mes yeux droit dans les yeux rouges d'Albinos-man.

Un grondement retroussa ses babines. J'en fis autant, imité par mon clan. Il avait assassiné Sam et Emily. Qu'il nous en donne seulement l'occasion et il allait finir de la même façon. Je n'avais pas peur. Aussi impressionnant était leur chef, nous étions plus nombreux qu'eux.

_**Ça ne changera rien.**_

Il pouvait communiquer avec nous ? Je tournais le museau, mais les autres ne semblaient pas nous entendre.

_Entendre quoi ?_

_A qui tu parles, Jake ?_

_**Ils ne le peuvent pas.**_

Et lui entendait la moindre de mes pensées ! Qu'est-ce que c'était que ce délire ? Ses grands yeux me fixaient, amusés et rouges comme ceux d'un vampire...

Il bondit, masse impressionnante de muscles au dessus de moi, je le griffe à la cuisse.

_A l'attaque !_

Les autres s'éjectèrent sur les loups gris. Je me réservais le blanc-bec.

Ses coups de pattes étaient puissants et rapides, mais j'étaiq plus agile. Il me cogna contre un rocher. Je me relevai, lui mordis une patte.

Dans ma tête, les images de combats de mes frères s'imposaient à moi, me déconcentraient. J'essayai de les ignorer et de me focaliser sur mon adversaire.

_**Un jour tu seras seul. Et se jour là..**_

_Ferme-là et bats-toi !_

Dans le feu de l'action, nous nous retrouvâmes dans le cimetière de la Push. Je ne voyais pas les tombes, je ne voyais plus les autres, j'étais dans le combat. Du sang coulait sur ma fourrure. Le sien ? Le mien ? Ça n'avait pas d'importance. Le but était simple : la mort. Je le tuerai. Ou il me tueras.

Je le balançait sur une tombe d'un coup de patte.

La tombe de mon père.

_**Tient, tient...la tombe du papa ?**_

N'y pense même pas. La haine crispait mes muscles. Mes poils se hérissèrent, je découvris mes crocs. Nous tournions autour de la pierre tombale, face-à-face.

_**On se reverra.**_

Il jeta un puissant coup de patte. Qui raya la pierre tombale. Je bondis sur lui, complètement fou de colère, le frappais avec force, il me balaya avec les pattes arrière et s'enfuit, je volais après lui, ignorant la douleur, courir, courir, le rattraper et le détruire...

_Jacob ! Ils ont kidnappés Leah !_

_Quoi ?_

Je réfléchis un quart de seconde.

_Seth et Embry, vous venez avec moi, les autres vous restez là_.

Putain ! J'avais perdu le loup de vue ! Nous le pisterions. Jusqu'à sa mort ou la mienne.

Tout dérapait. Comment la situation avait-elle pu m'échapper à ce point ?

Ils avaient kidnappé Leah comme pour nous inciter à les suivre. C'était sûrement un piège, mais nous n'avions pas le choix.

Un éclair furtif me traversa...je n'avais entendu aucune de ses pensées durant l'assaut.

Leah...pourquoi ne s'était-elle pas transformé ?

Confiant a mes frère un message pour Nessie, je m'élançais vers le sud, talonné de Seth et Embry.

_Que s'est-il passé ?_

_On a commencé à combattre, mais ils n'arrêtaient pas d'esquiver. Au bout d'un moment, on a vu un septième loup qui emportait Leah dans sa gueule. On a bondit vers lui mais les six autres nous ont retenu assez longtemps pour que le septième disparaisse de notre champ de vision.._

_..Alors on t'as appelé._

Seth et Embry m'envoyaient des images de la bataille, chacun complétant les lacunes de l'autre.

Que se passait-il ? Qu'est-ce qui clochait ? Nous avions déjà affronté et vaincu des vampires, et nous étions incapable de vaincre des loups en sous-nombre ? Je repensais à la rapidité du loup blanc, à ses yeux rouges...c'était exactement comme le croisement d'un loup et d'un vamp...

N'importe quoi. Concentre-toi !

Leah, tient bon !

Nous décochâmes à l'unisson un long hurlement sonore. Cette soirée allait être longue. Le rose commençait à descendre dans le ciel tandis qu'on prenait la direction de l'Oregon.

J'étais incapable de maîtriser un loup qui semblait pouvoir ne communiquer qu'avec moi..J'avais connu un phénomène approchant...Après la naissance de Nessie..oh, ma Nessie. Combien de temps sans la voir ? Mon cœur sous le poids de ma défaite, des morts et de la séparation commençait a se craqueler. Mais je devais être fort. Le plus fort. L'Alpha.

_Arrête, Jake. _

_On est avec toi, c'est pas ta défaite, c'est la nôtre à tous._

La nuit est là, et je ne sens plus mes pattes. Ni les larmes qui ont séchées sur mes poils. Nous étions dans l'Oregon, et la trace continuait vers le Nevada. Nous n'entendions plus que nous trois, les voix de la meutes avaient disparues depuis longtemps.

Reprend-toi, Jacob Black ! Tu n'es plus l'adolescent de l'époque Bella! En terme pratique, tu as presque vingt-cinq ans, l'âge de ta tête, enfin ! Concentration.

Donc, j'avais déjà rencontré le même phénomène peu après...l'accouchement de Bella. J'avais réussi à avoir une conversation privée avec Sam alors que nous ne faisions plus partie de la même meute.

Mais il n'entendait que ce que je voulais qu'il entende, et réciproquement. Là, je n'avais entendu que ce que Tas-de-neige voulais me dire, mais lui semblait entendre tout de mes pensées. Comme mes frères ou comme...Edward.

Cette comparaison me fit froid dans le dos. Quelque chose me soufflait que ces loups n'étaient pas normaux. Enfin..normaux, tout était relatif.

_On n'a jamais rencontré d'autres loups._

_On n'est même pas des vrais loups-garous._

_Des _Enfants de la lune_, tu veux dire ? Tu crois qu'eux en sont ? En tous cas, ils ont tous les yeux rouges._

_Tous ? _

_Tous. Mais ça ne veux peut-être rien dire. Les lapin albinos aussi ont les yeux rouges, et on les appelle-pas les lapin-garous._

_Non, t'as pas vu ce dessin animé ? _

_Non ? Mais de quoi tu parles, Jake ?_

_Wallace et Gromit ? Le Mystère du lapin-garou ? Nessie adorait ce film._

Seth fut pris d'un fou rire. Un fou rire de loup, des petits gloussements croissants en cascade, Embry et moi nous arrêtons de courir. Et on explose.

_Hahahahahahaha ! Sam est mort ! Houhouhhahahaha ! Et Emily aussi ! Ils..ils avaient des enfants ! Mouhouhouhahaha !_

_Ma sœur s'est fait kidnappée ! Héhéhééé...Et on est là à lui courir aprèshèhèhè..et on à pas de plan, ni rien ! Et on est que trois ! Et on parle de..de...de Wallace et Gromit ! Hahahahahahahiiiiiiiii !_

___Ecoutez ça les gars : j'ai fait une putain de déclaration_ d'amourhouhouhou ! et Nessie m'a jeté ! Hahahahahahaha !

Et nos rires, énormes, nerveux faisaient vaciller la forêt et trembler les arbres qui pointaient vers la nuit.


	14. La Lune d'Arizona

II

* * *

Le lendemain matin, très tôt, je m'éveillais avec la sensation plombante d'une gueule bois. Mon crâne était une petite bombe sur le point d'exploser. _Tic tic tic tic_. Je lançais coup d'oeil alentour pour me re-situer. Je me trouvais allongé sur la roche sanguine et aride caractéristique du Nevada : Seth et Embry ronflaient à mes cotés. La veille, après notre incontrôlable et nerveuse crise de fou-rire, nous avions tant bien que mal retenu nos larmes de rage et de fatigue.

La situation dérapait complètement. Le cauchemar avait pris un tel pas sur la réalité qu'il me semblait qu'on incarnait les personnages d'un très mauvais road movie.

Nous nous étions écroulés à l'orée du désert des Mojaves, au sud de l'état. La soirée avait été passée à relativiser et à laisser nos plaies cicatriser en totalité.

La trace des loups ennemis était quasiment nulle.

Je me relevai précautionneusement, retins un cri de douleur : mon épaule, que Gros-Tas-De-Neige avait salement mordue me lançait terriblement. Nessie, ma Nessie, j'espère que tu t'en sors mieux que moi. Penser à elle me faisait du bien et du mal en même temps.

A cet instant, j'aurais tout donné pour la seule certitude qu'elle allait bien. J'étais déchiré par l'envie de la rejoindre, pour garantir sa sécurité. Mais pas d'inquiétude rationnelle à avoir, je savais qu'il faudrait passer sur les Cullen au grand complet pour oser ne serait-ce qu'espérer l'effleurer.

Nessie, Renesmée, la petite princesse, l'enfant triste, la reine tyrannique, l'adolescente futile, la jeune femme perdue, le jeune femme merveilleuse, l'unique Nessie, la beauté absolue : l'amour incarné.

_Rien que ça ?_

Je me retournais, Embry venait d'ouvrir les yeux.

_C'est sympa, ici. On devrait revenir camper._

_Embry, il faut que j'y aille seul._

_C'est ça, cause toujours, tu m'intéresses à mort. __J'étais sûr que tu te taperais un délire du genre " laissez moi crever seul". Tu te prends pour Harry Potter ?_

_C'est .._

_Un ordre ? Et tu vas faire quoi tout seul gros bêta ?_

_Alpha, infâme cabot subalterne , je suis l'Alpha._

_Ne prend pas la grosse tête, surtout._

Je détournais la tête. Ma meute me suivrais jusqu'au bout. Rien de neuf sous le soleil. Seth continuait de ronfler et pour rien au monde je ne l'aurais réveillé. Ainsi, endormit, la gueule ouverte sur ses canines baveuses, on aurait dit le môme d'autrefois.

Je recomptais dans ma tête tous les loups ayant participé à l'affrontement contre les Volturis, après la naissance de Nessie : Sam, bien sûr, Quil, Embry, Paul, Jared, Collin et Brady, Leah, Seth, et les nouveaux de l'époque : Adam, Ethan, Samaël qui s'était imprégné peu après, Art, Krum et Liam, les jumeaux originaire de Makah, Zyhed et Rakhum Sahalis. Ils étaient si jeunes à l'époque...entre quatorze et treize ans si je me souviens bien. Ça avait tellement choqué Bella, mais nous avions besoin d'eux. De toute façon, Sam étant leur Alpha, la décision de les amener ne m'appartenait pas. Et maintenant, je le comprenais.

_Embry, pourquoi on s'est retrouvés à seize ? Il y a pourtant eu de nouvelles naissances, de nouveaux phasés. _

_On a préféré être entre « vieux » pour défendre la Push. Tous les jeunes protègent les familles abritées à Seattle. Et puis ils ne sont que quatre._

_En sept ans ? _

_Sans les Cullen, le passage de vampire s'est extrêmement limité. Peu de transformations se sont déclenchées. Ils n'étaient pas non plus assez expérimentés pour le combat. Il valait mieux qu'ils protègent les familles._

Je savais qu'Embry se faisait du soucis pour sa famille et sa petite-amie qui venait justement de tomber enceinte. On l'avait appris juste après notre arrivé à La Push. Youpi.

_S'il te plaît, Jake._

_Désolé, mec. _

_Dis moi tout : quel âge ont-ils ?_

_Moins jeunes que la dernière fois, si c'est ça qui t'inquiète. Le benjamin s'appelle Wilfried, il a quatorze ans. Sinon, y à Brian, seize ans , Abel, dix-sept, Tarek, quinze et Joshua, quinze aussi. De bons gars, même si Abel ressemble à un pitbull sous acide._

Okay_, voilà comment je vois les choses : tu vas retourner à la Push rassembler tout les loups, les jeunes, les vieux, tout ceux qui peuvent phaser. Les familles sont en sécurité à Seattle, et la meute patrouillera jusqu'au sud de l'état. Mon petit doigt me dit que les loups ennemis ne se sont pas tous montrés : la prochaine fois, si prochaine fois il y a, ils seront encore plus nombreux. Je sens quelque chose comme une guerre éclore. On danse sur un putain de volcan. Et je parierais qu'il y a aussi des vampires là-dessous. Ce n'est pas dans nos manières les kidnappings, les devinettes et tout le bordel : ça pue la sangsue à plein nez. Reste à savoir quel buveur de sang pactiserait avec des loups ? Et dans quel but ? Quelque chose de sombre._

Embry acquiesça gravement.

_Ensuite, essaie de contacter d'autres clans. Demande aux anciens. Il est temps de renouer les vieilles alliances et d'unir nos forces : on ne s'en sortira pas seuls. Il y a les Makah, les Quinault, nos cousins du sud et peut être aussi les Chehalis. Rassemble tout ces clans et dis-leur que le petit-fils d'Ephraïm Black est parti négocier avec le chef des loups ennemis._

Un aigle survola la plaine rouge et caillouteuse. Son cri sonna dans la vallée déserte.

_Et Seth ?_

_Seth ne voudra jamais repartir sans sa sœur._

_Comment allez vous faire ? On ne peut même pas communiquer._

_C'est un peu approximatif. Une négociation, j'imagine. Au besoin, je me proposerai à sa place._

_Jake, non ! On a besoin de toi ! Débrouille toi mais reviens : avec ou sans Leah._

Je secouais la tête. J'y avais déjà pensé. Mais non, je ramènerais Leah aux siens, quoi qu'il m'en coûte.

_Quand tu reviendras à la Push, téléphone aux Cullen. Explique-leurs la situation. Ils peuvent nous aider, on a déjà combattu ensemble par le passé, et puis...c'est un peu ma famille aussi, maintenant._

_Si on m'avait dit un jour que tu dirais ça, _soupira-t-il.._..C'était le bon vieux temps, hein ?_

Les années avaient passé, et les situations se ressemblaient tellement. Leah était à la merci de loups psychopathes et on était là, à papoter du bon vieux temps. Pourquoi cette discussion n'était-elle pas apparue plus tôt ? Quand on patrouillait à la Push ? Parce qu'on ne savait pas à quoi s'attendre. Et maintenant que c'était arrivé, on s'arrêtait pour en discuter tranquillement. J'avais peur. Peur d'avoir totalement échoué. Leah était peut-être déjà morte.

_Ne dis pas ça. Ça ne sert à rien. _

_Quand je saurais contre qui on se bat et pourquoi, tout s'éclairera, et là on aura un plan._

_Et si ils attaquent ?_

_Normalement, comme on se rend à leur base, on devrait pouvoir voir venir, Seth et moi. Mais si jamais on ne peut ni les stopper ni vous avertir, essayez de négocier. Je ne veux pas de morts. Les enfants de Sam et d' Emily...je ne veux plus d'orphelins. Vas-y, maintenant._

Il se retourna en direction du nord.

_Bonne chance, Jake. Attend !_

_Oui ?_

_Pourquoi t'as pas appelé les Cullen avant ?_

_Je pensais pas que ce serait si grave._

_Tu mens ! Tu mens ! tu mens ! _Aboya-t-il,_ t'as oublié qu'on était potes ou quoi ?_

Ma fourrure sembla de déchirer. Bon sang, Embry ! Ce qu'il m'avais manqué !

_Toi aussi, vieux. La meute c'était plus la même sans toi. C'est dingue ! Parce que malgré tout sa, je suis super-content que tu sois revenu._

_Quand toute cette merde seras finie, on se fera une méga-fête à la plage, pour mes fiançailles avec Nessie._

_Mouais...à part si elle te refoule encore une fois !_

_Connard, j'croyais que t'étais mon ami !_

_Moi aussi je t'aime, Jake !_

_Bon, casse-toi, maintenant._

Après un dernier sourire de loup, il s'élança sur la bande rocailleuse en direction du nord.

Il accéléra la cadence, sa queue se balançant en rythme, il ne fut bientôt plus qu'un point sombre à l'horizon, et ses pensées me furent de plus en plus indistinctes.

_Eh, Embry ! Si jamais..Dis à Ness.._

_Tu lui diras toi-même, vieux !_

Toujours le soleil écrasant, toujours l'angoisse, toujours pas de loup blanc, et toujours pas de réponses.

_On en trouvera._

Seth était réveillé. Il faisait peine à voir.

_Je te remercie. _

Il fit quelques pas pour se dégourdir les pattes. Ses griffes accrochèrent le sol avec des bruits de scie.

_Allons-y._

J'abaissais mon museau à terre et tâchait de démêler l'écheveau des parfums qui m'assaillaient. Souffre, poussières, déjections en tout genre, végétal...quelque chose de capiteux, un peu écœurant, légèrement enivrant.

_Je l'ai ! Cap plein sud._

Nous nous élançâmes en même temps, la cadence habituelle reprit – bruits de pas, souffles qui s'accélèrent, queues qui se balancent en rythme- décalé pour moi, résultat de ma douleur à l'épaule qui ne semblait pas vouloir partir.

_On dirait que ça mène en Arizona...depuis quand y a-t-il des loups en Arizona ?_

_J'en sais rien, mais c'est sûrement pas la chose la plus bizarre du voyage._

Seul son souffle me répondit. Seth ne pensait qu'au chemin à la trace au cap. Je me tu, respectant son silence.

L'aigle nous suivait toujours.

* * *

Des années plus tard, desséchés, brisés, éreinté par notre interminable course à travers le désert caillouteux, la forêt ombrageuse du Nevada, le désert à nouveau de l'Arizona, ce désert long, qui n'en finissait pas, qui tirait la langue, de sa bouche de sable chaud qui nous crevait les pattes et nous collait les poils. Je n'avais plus une goutte d'eau dans le corps. Notre organisme avait beau être insensible à la chaleur, il fonctionnait comme les autres : je ne ressentais pas ce chaud comme un humain, mais mon corps réclamait de l'eau, de la nourriture et du sommeil.

Seth s'effondra. Le soleil cramoisi nous fixait de son œil narquois. C'était l'œil d'Albinos-man, ce rond horrible se détachant dans le bleu absolu du ciel.

Je décidais de chasser un peu. J'attrapai un pécari à collier, un espèce de petit phacochère coriace. Miam miam miam. Quand je revins, Seth avait taillé plusieurs cactus pour se désaltérer. Nous nous étions arrêté dans le parc de Saguaro, au sud de l'Arizona. La trace semblait continuer jusqu'au Mexique.

_Déjà qu'on a passé la journée à éviter la police des parcs nationaux, comment est-ce qu'on va franchir cette foutue frontière ?_

_Aucune idée._

_..._

_..._

_Jake, qu'est-ce qui c'est passé avec Nessie ?_

Je souris. Il mordit machinalement dans le pécari, j'en fis autant. Beûrk. C'était infâme. Mais j'étais tellement affamé que j'aurais bouffé une merde de grizzli.

_Alors le môme, toujours pas de copine ?_

_Détourne pas la conversation, l'Alpha raté._

J'éclatais de rire.

_Alors... tu veux un résumé ou la version longue ?_

_Je crois qu'on ira pas plus loin ce soir, donc j'ai tout mon temps pour me distraire de tes malheurs avec la petite princesse. __Non ! La belle princesse, maintenant !_

Oui, cette conversation nous ferait du bien a tout les deux, je mourais d'envie de parler d'elle à quelqu'un.

_Alors, reprenons depuis le début...Quand on a quitté Forks, je crois que tu te souviens de la crise qu'elle à piqué ?_

_Comment l'oublierais-je ? Sa majesté trépignait sur son trône. Mais c'était triste, en fait._

_Ça m'a fracassé de la voir souffrir comme ça. Elle aime diriger les gens, voir qu'ils s'émerveillent devant elle et tout ça, mais en fait elle a surtout peur de les perdre : elle se souvient qu'elle a été un danger pour sa mère, puis pour tout le monde, avec la bataille contre ces foutues sangsues italiennes, et ça l'a vraiment marqué. Elle s'attache vite aux gens, sans en avoir l'air et vlan ! C'est le drame ! Se faire adorer est un peu une sécurité pour elle, un moyen d'être sûre que les gens l'aiment. Quand on est arrivé dans le Main, pour ne plus avoir à déménager et contrarier Nessie , les Cullen se sont complètement coupés de la civilisation. Tu es venu : c'est au beau milieu des bois, à coté d'une rivière. De temps en temps, on va dans le clan de leurs amis dans le Denali- c'est encore plus loin de tout, là-bas ; je te promets : la famille Adams !_

Seth gloussa. Bien joué Jacob !

_On a même poussé jusqu'au Brésil voir les sangsues amazones- flippantes. Des femmes...mon Dieu, flippantes, ouais – d'autant plus que ces foutues parasites femelles ne sont pas végétariennes ! Rien que d'y penser, ça me retourne l'estomac. Donc, on a voyagé, parfois ils partaient sans moi, le temps que je vienne voir mon père, ou rendre visite à Rachel et accessoirement, à tout le monde, avec...Bref. Mais Nessie, elle, ne voyait, non, ne _rencontrait_ plus jamais d'humain à part son grand-père, une fois pas an. Elle grandissait, grandissait, mais elle était la seule à évoluer et...elle étouffait un peu, je crois. Un peu comme l'histoire de cette princesse coincée en haut d'une tour.._

_Qui fait monter son prince charmant avec ses cheveux ? J'crois que t'es un peu trop lourd, Jake._

_Mais c'est qu'il est hilarant, le môme ! Mort de rire. Mais vraiment. Il faudrait que tu me disent où tu trouves tes vannes, mec.__ Y a un bouquin exprès pour ça ou c'est toi qui les invente ?_

_La suite !_

_Enfin bref, elle s'est enfermée, elle s'est embrouillée et c'est devenue une adorable peste. Là-dessus, elle ne s'arrête plus, elle grandit toujours plus vite, Carlisle transforme une fille qui s'est fait renversée par une bécane, ça la distrait un peu, elle devient amie avec elle et Leah, puis elle se brouille avec Leah pour cause de trop de pestouille. Leah s'ennuie, Nessie brasse du vide, les Cullen ne savent pas comment réagir, d'autant qu'elle ne communique plus par télépathie._

_Comment ça ?_

_Tu sais, avant elle te touchait et te montrait ses souvenirs en image, ce qu'elle ressentait...Eh bien elle ne le fait plus du tout, je ne sais pas pourquoi. Elle a commencé se renfermer, même avec moi. Et puis, il y a ce jour, ça fait bientôt deux semaines...je revenais du mariage – où je fondais plein d'espoirs. _

_Nessie ressemble à une femme à présent. Depuis quelques semaines déjà, je remarquais à quel point elle était belle...et désirable.  
_

_En voyant Rachel et ce crétin de Paul, les yeux dans les yeux, si...entiers, si heureux...Je pouvais pas m'empêcher de penser « ça..se sera Nessie et toi, un jour si elle le souhaite. » Quoique demander sa main à Edward promet d'être...divertissant !_

_Donc, je rentre de la noce, radieux, confiant, je rejoins la clairière, marche jusqu'à l'entrée de la maison principale, celle qui donne sur le salon jaune safran, et là..._

_C'était la première fois, le jour de sa naissance...c'était une deuxième éclosion, la nôtre._

_Elle était au piano avec son père. Elle s'est retournée... Elle était si belle, si tu savais. Si belle, adorable, éclatante, rose et nacrée...je pourrais continuer comme ça pendant des siècles. Mais cet abruti d'Edward à grogné , et ça à brisé tout le charme. Elle a remis son masque et m'as houspillée, comme quoi j'étais en retard._

Seth était écroulé de rire.

_Que veux-tu, prince charmant, les femmes aiment la ponctualité. On peux pas prétendre vouloir leur tirer les cheveux pour escalader la maison si on est pas un minimum à l'heure ! _Se marra-t-il.

_C'est ça, rigole, monsieur Je-suis-toujours-un-louveteau-puceau. En fin de compte, elle m'a fuit toute la semaine. Je crois qu'elle était gênée, parce que toute la maisonnée était au courant de ses sentiments-__la faute à Jasper qui décryptait ses émotions et Edward qui connaissait ses pensées_ _ ...C'était un peu la mélasse totale...finalement, je l'ai invitée à me suivre, un soir. Fin d'été, la rivière, le soleil couchant, tout ça._

_T'as fait ton romantique ? Oh, Jake, c'est trop mignon !_

Il était sincère. C'est dingue, dès qu'on grattait un peu, la gentillesse et la sincérité du gamin revenait au galop.

_Ouais...mais ça a pas marché, comme tu vois. On s'est assis sur l'herbe, près de l'eau, je me sentais plutôt dans mes petits souliers, et elle, le visage fermé, ne disait rien. J'ai voulu lui faire une tirade, je sais pas...pour lui expliquer que mes sentiments avaient évolués...mais j'ai merdé. J'y suis allé trop brusquement, et c'était trop tôt pour elle, je le savais depuis le début._

_Alors pourquoi tu lui à parlé ?_

_Parce qu'elle allait encore se renfermer, et rien ne dit qu'elle aurait cherché à comprendre si elle m'avait pas repoussé aussi brutalement. Même si ça m'a fait mal de la voir souffrir._

_T'as jamais eu de chance avec les filles._

_Chacun son karma._

Il sourit, les traits détendus.

_D'une certaine manière, on peut dire que ça vous fait du bien d'être un peu séparés._

Ma gorge se noua. Oui, d'une certaine manière, même si..

_Quoi ?_

_Tout est irréel. Tout ce que je fais, je touche me paraît irréel. Notre conversation est irréelle. Parce que ma vie n'est pas là. Elle se situe à Portland, dans le Main, le cœur de ma vie, le centre de mon univers se trouve là-bas. C'est...spécial. _

_Je te comprend. Enfin pas tellement mais bon. J'te soutiens._

Tout Seth, ça : sa sœur était kidnappée et il venait me taper l'épaule en plaignant mes peines de cœur.

_Pas des peines de cœur banales. Tu joues les blasés mais je sais que tu flippe complètement chaque seconde en te demandant si elle va bien...bon,_ bailla-t-il,_ bonne nuit,__ mon Alpha préféré._ _ ._

_Toi aussi, bêta._

Deux minutes et demie plus tard, il roupillait, la joue écrasée sur le sable froid. Je m'allongeais et repassais dans ma tête les événements de la journée. Je pensais à la Trace qui se poursuivait jusqu'au Mexique, source d'interrogations, mais surtout à Nessie et Bella. Et à cette drôle de phrase que j'avais sortie à Embry, ce matin : « téléphone aux Cullen..c'est un peu aussi ma famille, maintenant ». Je m'étonnais de sa véracité.

Depuis que je l'avais rencontrée, Esmée m'évoquait ma mère...et, inconsciemment, elle l'était devenue un peu. Carlisle était le premier vampire que j'avais vraiment respecté pour son humanité incroyable. Quand j'avais perdu Billy, mon père, il l'avait lui aussi en quelque sorte... non pas remplacé mais compensé.

De tout temps, partout et pour toujours, Bella restait ma meilleure amie : et maintenant que nos vraies places avaient été trouvées, elle était pour ainsi dire devenue ma sœur. Je continuais à l'aimer et à la comprendre : elle restait Bella, dans toute sa bizarrerie et son amitié. En troisième lieu Alice, la « naine », qui m'arrivait au genou et était si prévenante, gentille et drôle que je n'avais pas tardé à l'adorer. Emmet ressemblait le plus à un des frères de la meute avec ses blagues douteuses et son coté bagarreur. Il s'était changé en un véritable poteau, à l'instar de Jasper. Edward, une fois la rivalité disparue, et l'irritation due au fait que je m'étais imprégné de sa fille, était devenu un ami sincère, un frère. J'avais découvert que nous nous ressemblions beaucoup, finalement. L'affection et le respect étaient devenus réciproques. Quand à Rosalie...avec elle, c'était toujours vaguement tendu. Cette femme était un vrai bloc de glace, et nous étions trop différents, trop fiers et trop entêtés tous deux pour nouer des relations ne seraient-ce que polies- même si je ne la haïssais plus (je ne pouvais juste toujours pas la sentir).

J'étais resté près d'eux grâce à Nessie. Mais aujourd'hui les Cullen étaient ma deuxième famille.

Qui aurait songé qu'un jour je dirais ça ?

La question d'Embry me trottait dans la tête _: __« Pourquoi t'as pas appelé les Cullen avant ? » _

Cela semblait stupide, en effet. Pourquoi ne les avais-je pas mis au courant de la situation ? Prétextant avoir oublié mon portable, alors que mes frères en avaient tous un ? Toujours en rapport avec le fait que...tu peux le dire Jacob : je ne voulais pas les impliquer parce que j'avais peur que Nessie veuille absolument venir si tout le monde partait pour la Push. Je voulais absolument éviter ça. Mais, connaissant Nessie, elle avait compris à cette heure, et elle était partie se découvrir avec les petits cadeaux que tu lui avait réservé. Alors ? Tu voulais leur montrer que tu n'avais pas besoin d'eux, avoue ? Que tu pouvais être un Alpha fort et responsable, régler tes problèmes tout seul, que tu étais digne de Nessie ! Saleté de cabot, sans ton ego imbécile, tu ne serais peut-être pas là le cœur en vrac, à la poursuite de Leah ! Avec des frères angoissés dont un qui se tient à coté de toi, qui a peur, qui est triste et qui est encore un enfant !

Ce n'est pas la seule raison, c'est vrai. Aussi stupide que cela puisse paraître, tu es inquiet pour les Cullen, et tu n'as pas envie que l'un d'entre eux meure (à part si c'est Rosalie, bien sûr) parce que et, dis le bien fort (c'était un peu timide ton truc du " ouais, on est copains, ils me rappellent mes parents" !).

Ouvrez grand les oreilles : Jacob Black se fait du soucis pour les Cullen parce qu'il les aime !

Ouh...j'étais vraiment mort, là. Mais c'est vrai qu'ils me manquaient. La meute me manquait, Nessie me manquait abominablement et Leah me manquait. Je me tapais la tête contre la pierre, je me détestais.

Quel-cau-che-mars-mer-dique.

* * *

Et au dessus de moi, dansait, ironique, la Lune d'Arizona.


	15. Ceci n'est pas un chapitre !

** Ceci n'est pas un chapitre !**

**Désolé de vous faire attendre comme ça, mais le prochain chapitre m'as demandé beaucoup de mal, alors que j'avais déjà bien entamé les suivants !**

**Il seras mis en ligne au maximum d'ici trois jours. Merci pour votre patience ! Le prochain chapitre sera le dernier du livre Jacob, ensuite on repassera au livre Renésemée, avec moins d'action et plus d'amûûûr, dans sa quête d'elle-même et ses sentiments pour Jacob. Je ne sais pas si vous avez trouvé le livre Jacob bien, pour ma part j'ai vraiment eu du mal à me mettre dans sa peau, c'est difficile d'honorer un personnage aussi fun ! De plus, je suis beaucoup plus à l'aise dans les sentiments et la psychologie que dans l'action et l'aventure mais bon..un Twilight sans aventure c'est un peu comme un loup sans poil : ça ne ressemble à rien ! **

**Sinon, je cherche une bêta, si quelqu'un peut m'aider ? Ce serait cool^^.**

**Bonne Soirée à Tous, Jacob pour Tous et Tous pour Jacob :D**


	16. Sauve toi, Nessie

II

* * *

La nuit dans le désert est glaciale. Il paraît. Ce froid sûrement mortel pour un humain nous glissait sur la fourrure comme un gentil courant d'air. Il était 3h du matin. Le sommeil me fuyait.

Aujourd'hui, cela faisait 6 jours sans _**la**_ voir. Un bris de cœur. 6 jours. Je repris forme humaine, mes jambes tremblaient.

6 jours.

144 heures.

8640 secondes.

Nu dans le désert, je cours.

La douleur me coupait les jambes. Je rampais, me relevai, retombai trois pas plus loin.

Comme dans un songe, tous les moments passés avec elle bondissaient à mes yeux qui ne voyaient plus l'erg.

Quelques minutes après sa naissance...ses yeux d'un brun inimitable qui m'avaient bouleversés, sa première rencontre avec la neige, la minuscule poupée rit parce que ma chaleur fait fondre les flocons, Nessie qui s'accroche à moi de tout ses petits bras face aux Volturis, Nessie triste et inquiète, puis Nessie qui dort, les veines violettes de ses yeux frémissants, le premier anniversaire, Nessie vêtue de rose me mettant de force un serre-tête pailleté, Nessie en colère, Nessie qui refuse de partir, les pleurs déchirants de Nessie, Nessie qui grandit, grandit, grandit, embellit, Nessie s'épanouissant, Nessie l'orchidée sauvage, Nessie qui joue du piano, la nuque pure et belle de Nessie, elle se retourne...les yeux de Nessie, sa bouche, son regard. Ma Nessie.

Est-ce qu'on atteint le point de non-retour ? Le moment où c'est trop tard. Trop tard. J'ai ris, j'ai tout passé en revue, j'ai ironisé, j'ai fais semblant d'y croire. N.E.S.S.I.E. Quel est le connard qui a inventé l'imprégnation ? Avait-il idée de la putain de CONNERIE ? Merde. Je me croûte dans le sable, les larmes jaillissent. Nessie. Je reprends ma respiration, tout est calme. Respire. Huuuum ffffffff.

Le silence.

Le froid commençait à se faire sentir.

J'étais moins insensibilisé, sous forme humaine. Je voulais m'imposer cette souffrance, aussi dérisoire soit-elle. Bon sang. Je parlais comme Edward.

Ma caboche ne me laissait pas en paix. Il fallait que je bouge. J'entendais encore la respiration calme de Seth. Sans me retourner, je courus. Sous forme humaine, je courus. La nuit polaire d'Arizona me berce. Le ciel est immense, accroché au-dessus des dunes. Mes jambes me portent, je suis leur Trace. Sans le sens, juste le mouvement. La cadence des mes pas étouffés par le sable. De temps en temps, le vent se lève et je ferme les yeux pour éviter le banc de poussière. Le sable colle et bouche chaque pore de ma peau. Ma gorge est sèche, mes yeux brûlants.

Le silence est absolu dans le désert. Aussi l'ai-je extrêmement bien perçu.

Le son délicat d'une goutte de pluie s'écrasant à cinq cent mètres. Suivie aussitôt par toute une symphonie, répétant ce même son jusqu'à l'assourdissement.

Merde ! S'il pleuvait, l'eau effacerait la trace.

Je fermais les yeux, me transformais, laissant le familier tremblement s'emparer de moi. Retour sur mes quatre pattes. Courir, filer plus vite que le vent, les étoiles défilent devant moi. « Court, roux-poils, montre nous ce que célérité veux dire !»... La fatigue ne m'atteignait pas, j'étais dans un autre monde. Un autre mode. Tout ce qui importait était la Trace. Évidemment, la pluie en profita pour passer à la vitesse supérieure. Le sable mouillé me collait les pattes, de petites rigoles se formaient entre les dunes. L'odeur de la pluie et toutes ces résonances, ces mille explosions me vrillaient les tympans.

Leah, tient bon, on arrive, on arrive...

L'eau qui emportait tout, le sable, la Trace, et les dernières microscopiques miettes d'espoirs...

Seth n'étais plus en vue. J'avais dû faire environ une trentaine de kilomètres. La proximité de la frontière mexicaine ne devait pas être très loin, mais pas assez proche cependant pour que je l'aperçoive. La pluie diminua un peu d'intensité. La Trace s'était définitivement éteinte. Merde et merde et merde et merde. Je vomissais mes jurons. Une boule monta dans ma gorge brûlante, impérieuse. Je me retins de justesse de hurler. La Lune avait commencé à décroître. Moi aussi. La pluie me dégoulinait sur la fourrure. J'entendais déjà la voix acide de Blondie « Qu'on éloigne ce sale chien mouillé ! ». Tendre Rosalie.

Comme par hasard, la pluie diminua encore. Qu'est-ce que ça pouvait faire, à présent. Le volume sonore baissa, rendant au désert un peu de sérénité.

Juste assez pour que...

Là !

Le timbre de gouttes sur un fond de résonance légèrement métallique... De la pluie sur du fer. Du fer, au beau milieu du Sonora ? Intrigué, je suivit la piste, les oreilles aux aguets.

Prenant à l'est pendant presque trois kilomètres... Je suivais la piste un peu machinalement. Ce bruit _m'interpellait_. On aurait un signe envoyé par Nessie. C'est ça, Jacob. A mon avis t'as trop poussé sur le pécari, hier soir.

Les intonations se faisaient de plus en plus claires... C'était sans doute aucun de l'eau se répercutant sur une plaque de métal. Ting, tiiing... La légère vibration à la fin... D'après le son, elle était légèrement inclinée. L'odeur du métal devenait plus forte également. Une couche épaisse...et du béton ! Je franchis la dernière dune à pas de loup...Oui, elle était facile celle-là.

L'odeur était présente, plus forte que jamais, mais je ne voyais rien d'autre que du sable. Quoique... Une dune plus haute que les autres attira mon attention. Le métal était sous le sable ! Lentement, j'ôtais une couche de gravier. Au bout de deux ou trois passage, je sentis le fer crisser sous mes griffes. Je continuais ma tâche, inlassablement. Je me faisais l'effet d'un vieux clebs cherchant son os. Progressivement, une porte apparut sous le sable. Une porte blindée, inclinée selon un angle de presque quarante-cinq degrés. Son contour était en béton armé. Cependant, il était assez usé pour pouvoir être forcé.

D'après l'odeur, je venais de trouver un bunker vieux de près de soixante-dix ans.

Bon sang ! La Trace ! Comment ne l'avais-je pas sentie plus tôt ? La Trace disparaissait sous terre. Blanc-bec et ses copains se cachaient dans ce bunker ! Le sang battant à mes oreilles, je réfléchis. Fallait-il que je prévienne Seth ? Ou partir tout seul en reconnaissance ? En reconnaissance? Tout seul contre eux ? Tu cherches à te faire prendre ou quoi ?

_Jake !_

_Okay, c'était mort de toute façon._

_Jake, t'es où ? Tu as découvert quelque chose ?_

Le ciel commençait à s'éclaircir ; des fils d'or pointaient en fleur, réchauffant l'atmosphère .

_Cap sud pendant vingt miles, puis vire à l'est pendant deux miles._

Le temps qu'il arrive à ma hauteur, je lui montrais des images de la porte blindée, et le pourquoi du comment. Il ne fit aucun commentaire sur ma petite crise grotesque. Quel homme.

L'image de Leah bondissait sous le crâne de Seth, mon angoisse remonta d'un cran. Faites qu'il ne soit pas trop tard...S'îl vous plaît...

En quelques minutes, Seth se retrouva à mes cotés. L'espoir qui brillait dans ses yeux de loup me fit mal.

_Alors, comment on va s'y prendre pour casser ça ?_

_Aucune idée. Pas de prise extérieures...il va sûrement falloir y aller comme des bourrins._

Seth acquiesça, concentré.

Des heures durant, nous nous fracassâmes sur cette putain de porte blindée. A s'acharner comme des brutes. A chaque coup, on se démolissait une épaule, on se brisait une patte. On pensait à Leah.

Au bout d'un moment, la plaque commença à vaciller, d'abord de manière infime, puis plus fortement, pour finalement s'ouvrir dans un vieux grincement.

Le cœur battant à mille à l'heure, nous nous engouffrâmes par l'ouverture, tous nos sens à nouveau en alerte. La Trace devenait plus évidente, à présent. Pourtant elle était très faible. Comme si les Grands Méchants Loups n'avaient jamais emprunté ce chemin. Alors d'où venait l'odeur ? Derrière nous, la pluie cessa tout à fait. Prudemment, je m'enfonçais dans les ténèbres de béton. Enfin, les ténèbres, façon de parler puisque dans le kit Transforme-toi-en-loup-géant, j'avais empoché la vision nocturne. A mes pattes, des cafards, des scorpions et des crapauds (?) couraient vers la sortie. Tout ça me faisait penser à une chanson des Rolling Stones, celle que Nessie aimait tant. Les couloirs humides exhalaient une savoureuse odeur de moisis poussée à l'extrême.

Le bruit de nos pas se répercutait sur les murs. Le couloir se prolongea jusqu'à une intersection.

La Trace-ou se qu'il en restait-nous mena vers la droite. Puis à gauche, et à nouveau à gauche, puis tout droit, à droite et...et nous mîmes peu de temps à nous rendre compte qu'en fait...

_Jake, on tourne en rond. _

_J'avais remarqué._

_On fait quoi ?_

Deux gros loups tendus dans une cage en béton. Je levai le museau. Dieu, si tu existe, envoie nous quelque chose, c'est une question de vie ou de mort. Tient...

_Quoi ?_

_Seth, la Trace et plus forte en hauteur !_

Il leva le museau, pensant que j'étais cinglé.

_T'as raison !_

_Tu pense que je suis cinglé ?_

_Non, t'as raison, la Trace est plus forte en hauteur !_

_Mais c'est stupide ! Il n'y a personne sur les dunes, on les aurait entendu._

Il réfléchit un instant, et sans son génie, je crois qu'on y serait encore.

_Les tuyaux ! La Trace vient de la tuyauterie !_

Comment n'y avais-je pas pensé plus tôt ?

_Ça, mon vieux, ça s'appelle le talent. On l'a ou on l'a pas.  
_

Des grands tuyaux s'exhalait cette foutue puanteur qu'on traquait depuis des jours.

_Ok, à mon avis le bunker est super grand. Les pièces doivent être reliées par la plomberie. _

_Élémentaire, mon cher Jacob. Et ensuite ?_

_On a qu'a essayer de suivre ce tuyau ?_

C'est ce que nous fîmes. Je me souviendrais toujours de cette angoisse, suspendu au fil du tuyau, le cœur d'un frère inquiet près du mien, de deux loups réalistes contre au demi-douzaines de combattants. Une mission suicide, on le savait bien. Adieu, Ness. J'espère que tu t'en sortira sans moi.

_T'as pas fini avec ta complaisance, Jacob ? _

_Ok, je la ferme._

Ce goutte à goutte et la frayeur de se tromper de direction à chaque virage. Moisi, gouttes, scorpions et crapauds, Trace, tuyau, une éternité passée le museau en l'air. Une Trace qui commençait sérieusement à se mêler de relents plus sucrés, plus cinglants...

_Des vampires !_

_J'en étais sûr. L'obscurité en plein désert, c'est bien un truc de sangsue, ça._

On venait de faire à vue de museau une quinzaine de kilomètre sous-terrains.

_Jake ?_

_Ouais ?_

_Dans ce...cette planque, il y a nos loups, plus des vampires ?_

_Il semblerait._

Un filet de sueur roula sur mes épaules.

Nous continuâmes à avancer sans mot dire. Que pouvait-on dire de toute façon ? Que disait-on dans ces cas-là ?

Quelques kilomètres encore et nous entendîmes très distinctement des sons provenant du tuyau.

Je repris forme humaine pour pouvoir être à la hauteur du plafond. Seth m'imita. La conduite était en acier renforcé mais il me suffit d'une secousse pour la froisser. L'oreille contre le tube, je fis signe à Seth de se taire. Je me concentrai. Un filet de voix presque inaudible m'apparut. Une voix que je haïssais de tout mon être. Une voix qui m'avait dit une fois « _**On se reverra**_ ».

**« Albinos-man »** articulais-je silencieusement pour Seth.

**« Il parle de Leah ?** » articula-t-il en retour.

**_« _Chut _»_**

**-...marre de voir ces foutus italiens**, continua la voix chérie,** pour qui se prennent-ils à dicter leurs lois à notre Père ? Père peut très bien se passer d'eux, eux en revanche ont besoin de lui.**

**- C'est vrai,** appuya une voix flûtée. **Mais cela donne une occasion à Père d'être fier de nous.**

**-Fier de nous ?** Gronda Le-grand-méchant-pâle, **On s'est trompée de fille ! C'était une hybride, qu'on devait rapporter.**

**- Cette fille est une hybride,** soutint une autre voix.

**- Une louve !** S'énerva Tas-de-neige, **on devait ramener une dhampire : mi vampire mi-humaine.**

Mon sang se glaça. Ma tête se vida.

**- Je reconnais que les ordres n'étaient pas très clairs...mais tout ça pour dire que ce n'est pas en continuant d'exécuter les ordres des Volturis qu'on le rendra fier de nous.**

Je décollais ma tête du trou.

**- Seth, pars.**

**- Quoi ? Qu'est-ce que t'as entendu ?**

**- Pars, je te dis.**

**- Pas question, laisse-moi écouter !**

A son tour il colla sa tête contre le tuyau ; je fis de même, l'échine glacée-pas _Elle_ !-.

**- C'est quoi la prochaine étape ?**

**- L'attaque de La Push, le 31 septembre. Les Volturis nous « _secourrons de leur armée_ ». Qu'ils aillent se faire...**

**- Chut, ils arrivent !**

Un raclement de porte en fer vrilla le tuyau.

**- Sol, Edite**, salua une autre voix que j'exécrais plus encore.

La voix de quelqu'un qui avait touché Nessie, qui l'avait terrifiée des années durant.

La voix suave et mielleuse d'Aro.

**- Je m'en voudrais terriblement d'interrompre ce qui se trouve sûrement être une...plaisante et édifiante conversation, cependant il me semble que nous ne sommes plus seuls ici.**

**- De quoi parlez-vous, Aro ?**

**- Pardonnez moi si je me trompe, mais d'après mon odorat, nous comptons deux intrus dans l'aile Ouest.**

**- ...Edite ! Edsona ! Neves!**

Je me redressai, me transformai sur-le-champ.

_Seth, pars !_

_Il n'en est pas question ! Je veux voir Leah !_

_Seth, je reste ici, si Leah est en vie, je te jure sur la tête de Nessie que j'en prendrais soin ! Mais vas-t-en !_

On entendait le longs des galeries le bruit effréné d'une course de loups.

_Seth, pars ! Avertis les !_

Il hésita, puis se retourna et partit au galop, juste au moment ou Sol-La-Neige et ses frangins déboulaient dans notre section. Je me jetais contre eux sans prendre d'élan. Seul contre quatre, je ne pouvais pas grand chose mais le couloir était étroit et je pouvais les bloquer suffisamment longtemps pour que Seth... je reçu un coup de patte qui m'ouvrit l'aine, je bondis, mordis, je frappais tout ce que j'attrapais, jamais je n'avais été aussi déchaîné lors d'un combat. Jamais ils n'auraient Nessie, moi vivant ! Jamais ! Jamais ! Jamais ! Jamais !

Je fus projeté contre un mur. Craquement encore. Douleur atroce. Je sombrais.

* * *

La douleur sanglante, sinueuse, cruelle et odieuse du réveil...et une voix brouillée...

**- Jacob ? Oh, Jake ? Jake** ?

Hé, douuuuucement ...ma tête n'est plus qu'un tas de compote en gelé. Ouah, j'ai si mal que j'en deviens aveugle... attendez...

Leah ?

Leah devant moi, vivante ! Avec ses yeux ! Sa tête ! Tout !

**- Déçu ?**

Je l'étouffais dans mes bras -enfin, ce qui restait de mes bras, et pas trop longtemps, je n'oubliais pas ma tenue. Bon sang, Leah...

**- Je t'ai tellement manqué ?**

**- ...On te croyait morte, pour être honnête.**

**- Vous en avez mis du temps ! Qu'est-ce qui c'est passé ? Pourquoi es-tu seul ?**

Je la jaugeai du regard. Elle était amaigrie, flottait dans ses vêtements.

**- Pourquoi ne t'es-tu pas transformée, Leah ?**

**- ...**

**- Tu voulais être vaincue ?**

Ses yeux noirs brillèrent, mais je ne parvins pas à déceler la moindre trace d'expression.

**- Merde, Leah ! Je suis ton ami, non ? Le seul, si je me souviens bien.**

**- ...**

**- Écoute ça ma vieille, je viens de passer trois nuits et trois jours à te courir après, à m'angoisser, péter les plomb toutes les six secondes, m'inquiéter pour Ness, épauler ton frère et te croire morte. Tu me dois bien ça.**

**- Je n'en pouvais plus.**

- ...

**- Vivre sans Sam. Enfin...savoir qu'il était mort.**

Elle ferma la bouche, déglutit, baissa la tête. L'instant était rare. Leah se plaignait souvent mais ne se confiait jamais.

**- Tant qu'il était vivant...malgré tout ce qui c'était passé...je ne sais pas...je me disais que même si ma vie était nulle à chier, il y avait quelqu'un que j'aimais très fort, qui m'avait aimée en retour, qui vivait heureux. Donc, une raison de se lever, de continuer à se transformer, pour qui sait ? Rencontrer des jours meilleurs.**

**- ...**

**- Maintenant je sais que ma vie est juste naze parce qu'elle est naze. Et que sa va continuer. Peut-être plus pour très longtemps, remarque,** plaisanta-t-elle.

Je baissais la tête. Encore ce foutu problème de mots. Que lui dire ? Elle, Leah, Leah la chieuse, Leah la fille la plus fière que je connaisse ! Cette fille abattue en face de moi, je ne la connaissais pas. Alors je me tu.

Je clignais des yeux. Je venais à peine de me rendre compte qu'on étais dans le noir. Dans le noir sur un superbe lit à baldaquin, aux tentures colorées. Nous étions cloîtrés dans une petite pièce aux murs d'acier, renforcés de béton armé. Et nous étions deux éclopés dans une cité souterraine grouillante de loups et de vampires ennemis.

**- Ils servent à manger une fois par jour.**

**- Tu leur à dit que je ne buvais que du lait écrémé ?**

**- Ouais. Avec une pointe de miel de fleur de gingembre.**

**- Parfait.**

On se sourit dans le noir. Elle s'allongea à mes cotés.

**- Je suis contente que tu sois là.**

Je lui pris la main, en silence.

**- Et le pire, c'est que c'est vrais. Tu es mon seul ami. Avec Seth, mais bon, Seth est un cœur pur.**

**- Et fort avec ça ! Il m'a impressionné, je dois dire.**

**- Ouais. Il est parfait,** sourit-elle. **Jacob..**

**- Quoi ?**

**- Avant je me disais, bon sang, mais qu'est-ce qu'elles aiment toutes chez lui ? Bella, Nessie, Alice, Emily et même Kim et Claire t'aimaient bien.**

**- Leah...ne me dis pas que...tu...**

**- Hé !** Sursauta-t-elle, écœurée,** je ne parlais pas de ça DU TOUT !**

**- Je dis ça parce qu'on est tout les deux, seul sur un lit à baldaquin, et que je suis à poi..**

**- Ferme-là, Jacob Black !** Rugit-elle, **tu es répugnant !**

**- Fais pas ta timide, je suis sûre que tu en meurs d'envie. Mais désolée chérie, je suis déjà pris**.

Effectivement, je me pris un bon coup dans le ventre, mais je souriais : la vraie Leah ramenait sa fraise.

**- Sinon, tu voulais me dire quoi ?**

**- ...**

**- Allez, boude pas sinon je te fais un câlin !**

**- Essaie toujours et tu verras ce qui arrivera à tes petits bijoux de famille.**

**- Comment ça, « petits » ?**

Elle soupira, un sourire accroché au visage.

**- C'est ce que je voulais dire : tu es le meilleur ami qu'on puisse avoir. A poil, les os cassés, incarcéré, loin de la fille que tu aime, tu arrives à me remonter le moral.**

**- C'est gen...**

**- La ferme, je sens que tu vas dire une connerie.**

**- Eh**, rétorquais-je, vexé,** j'allais te dire un truc gentil moi aussi !**

**- Je t'écoute,** fit-elle, soupçonneuse.

**- Tu ressemble plus a ton frère que tu ne le crois et... je suis sûre que tu trouveras quelqu'un qui...t'apportera des jours meilleurs.**

Elle ne dit rien pour une fois.

* * *

Combien de temps sommes-nous restés ainsi ? Des conversations nous parvenaient de l'extérieur, mais à ce moment précis, nous nous en foutions réellement.

**- Jacob ?**

**- Mmh ?**

**- Je suis désolé pour toi et Nessie.**

**- ...**

**- Haha, la tête que tu fais !**

**- Saleté,** je soupirai.

Elle riait vraiment, l'abrutie.

**- Il la veulent, Leah.**

Elle se stoppa net.

Je fermai les yeux, la tête à nouveau vide.

**- Je m'en doutai.**

**- ..Quoi ?**

**- Quand ils m'ont amené ici, l'autre sangsue italienne m'as regardé comme une abomination. « Ce n'est pas elle !» il arrêtait pas de crier, il avait l'air furax.**

Je serrais les dents à m'en briser la mâchoire. Si j'avais été capable de me lever, j'aurai défoncé la porte avec la tête. Mais j'étais en miette. Mon cœur se froissa comme une vieille feuille, je voyais des étoiles, je devenais fou. Nessie, murmurais-je, criais-je, suppliais-je ! Nessie...Pars loin, vite et longtemps, fuis ces Volturis comme la peste. Vis. Puisque mon corps brisé ne peux plus rien pour toi, que mon esprit essaie au moins...

Des pas se rapprochèrent de notre cellule.

Au bout de quelques secondes, la porte s'ouvrit. Pestilence et mort sucrée.

**- Bonsoir, Leah, Jacob, bonsoir,** susurra Aro.

**- ...**

**- Je vous en prie jeunes gens, ne m'en veuillez pas pour cette petite..chambre. Après tout, c'est vous qui êtes venus nous chercher, Jacob.**

**- ...**

**- Allons, ne faites pas cette tête ! Vous devez être un peu perdu...Je me ferai une joie de tout vous expliquer, jeune homme. Felix ! Demetri !**

_« Je me ferai une joie de tout vous expliquer, jeune homme»_...connard, va.

Ses deux gardes du corps apparaissent dans l'encadrement, me saisissent chacun par un bras et m'entraînent hors de la pièce. Ils claquèrent la porte sur Leah.

**- Oh, merci les gars. Fallait pas.**

**- Fais le malin,** siffle l'un deux (Félix ?),** lorsque l'heure viendra, je m'occuperais personnellement de ton cas.**

**- ...Aaah, c'était sensé m'effrayer ? Désolé, j'avais pas saisis. On la refait ?**

Aro marchait devant, auprès d'une petite sangsue blonde au regard flippant.

**- Tout doux, Jane,** s'amusa-t-il, **nous l'avons pour un bon bout de temps.**

Je lui fis un clin d'oeil, elle se détourna, furieuse.

Désolé, mais tu n'es qu'une pâle copie de Barbie Glacée Originale, chérie.

La voix horriblement suave d'Aro remplit à nouveau l'espace.

**- Ce bunker a été créé dans les années trente, par des trafiquants d'immigrés. Il est si grand qu'il fait la jonction entre l'état d'Arizona et le nord du Sonora. Au début c'était une entreprise florissante : traverser la frontière en passant par dessous, arriver ici, dans des bureaux clandestins qui fournissaient force de faux papiers monnayables, puis repartir pour une nouvelle vie aux Etats-Unis d'Amérique ! C'était si parfaitement discret que les agents fédéraux ne voyaient rien. Sauf qu'une ou deux années après, plus personne dans les bureaux, et plus personne pour tenter la traversée de la frontière par ce biais. Certains autochtones superstitieux racontent qu'on monstre y vit, se nourrissant de chair humaine et détruisant tout sur son passage...Je me demande ce dont il pourrait s'agir...n'est-ce pas, Félix ?**

Félix sourit d'un air sombre.

**- Tout cela à été oublié à présent, et les dunes se sont déplacées, ont recouvert la légende.**

Ceci dit, il se tut.

Après un énième dédale de couloirs moisis, j'atterris dans une pièce claire, bardée de vieux néon. A poil sur le béton. Je serrais les dents et me redressais péniblement, essayant sans succès de paraître désinvolte.

**- Tient, tient...bien dormis ?**

La voix grave d'Albinos-Man sortait d'une femme- dites-moi que je rêve ! - très brune, à la peau d'un brun clair. Aux yeux rouges. A première vue on aurait dit une vampire. Une vampire avec un cœur qui battait. Et qui se transformait en loup ? Toutes plus petites qu'elles, ses sœurs- nom de dieu de nom de dieu !- nous faisaient face, et derrière moi, une demi-douzaine de buveurs de sang. Au centre de la pièce, sur un fauteuil de bois massif, trônait un vampire qui me faisait penser à quelqu'un...

**- Bonsoir. Je me prénomme Joham. Il y a quelques années, tu as rencontré mon fils, Nahuel.**

Qu'est-ce que c'était que ces conneries ?

**- Laisse-moi t'éclairer,** sourit Aro, **lorsque nous sommes repartis de Forks il y a sept ans, après notre...réunion...**

**- J'aurais choisi le terme défaite, personnellement. Ou "grosse raclée", ou "débacle"...oh, attendez, je l'ai sur le bout de la langue...branlée. On vous a foutu une branlée.**

J'explosais de rire de toute mes forces. Félix se jeta sur moi et me lança un uppercut qui fendit ma mâchoire.**  
**

**- Comme il te plaira,** continua Aro, toujours souriant,** nous n'avions alors qu'une idée en tête : rencontrer ce Joham, que Nahuel et sa tante Huilen avaient évoqué. Nous l'avons trouvé au Canada, en train de mettre au point ce que j'appellerais une race de génie.**

**- Allons, Aro**, fit modestement l' intéressé.

**- J'insiste, mon ami, de_ génie_ ! Joham était tombé sur une tribu de femmes-louves. Les Piikani, si je ne m'abuse ?**

**- C'est parfaitement exact. Une tribu dont les femmes sont dépositaires de la génétique des loups. Des sortes d'amazones canadiennes, au physique on ne peut plus masculin, au demeurant. Elles furent donc moins faciles à maîtriser que mes femmes habituelles. Fort heureusement, la tribu Piikani était presque entièrement décimée et je dois avouer que cela me facilita la tâche. Bien avant de créer mon ingrat de fils et mes inutiles filles dhampires, j'avais toujours rêvé d'une seule espèce à part, que j'aurai lancée, un métissage ultime : celui du lycan et du vampire.**

Soit il abusait sur l'hémoglobine, soit il délirait complètement.

**- D'ailleurs certaines anciennes légendes d'Europe de l'est assurent qu'a l'origine, nos deux espèces étaient liées. En Roumanie, on pensait qu'un lycan blessé à mort ressortait de la tombe en tant que vampire. Malheureusement- du moins pour moi, les Enfants De La Lune ont été presque entièrement décimés par les nôtres. Il était donc exclu de chercher par là. Cependant, il existe encore nombre de modificateurs, comme ta tribu, et curieusement, la plupart ont choisis le loup, plutôt que l'ours où l'aigle, par exemple. Peut-être par désirs d'être pris pour de véritable Enfants De La Lune, qui sait ? Peut importe. Je n'avais donc que l'embarras du choix. Mais je m'avisais : comme les modificateur étaient des hommes, ils détenaient le capital génétique ! Je n'avais aucune chance d'espérer les croiser. Je cherchai alors sans relâche, une tribu de modificatrices...**

Il s'interrompit, perdu dans ses souvenirs.

**- C'est finalement à l'extrême nord du Canada que je finis par trouver la perle rare : le clan des Piikani.**

Je retins un rictus de dégoût.

**- Lorsqu'Aro, Marcus et Caïus m'ont fait l'honneur de me rendre visite, mes...**il se tourna vers elles**, mes six magnifiques filles venaient à peine de naître...Leur soif était inouïe ! Et pourtant elle étaient si intelligentes, si discrètes ! De vrais merveilles.**

**- C'est vrai,** continua Aro, son hypocrite sourire aux lèvres. **De sensationnels-loups ! Ou des vampires extraordinaires, ça dépend de la vision des choses.**

Il se tourna vers moi, les yeux brillants.

**- Vois-tu, lorsque la chère petite Renesmée** – je me crispais – **m'a montré des images de toi et de tes amis loups...il y avait une telle...dévotion, un tel attachement dans votre façon de la protéger, que je fus séduit. L'idée d'avoir une meute est splendide, ne trouves-tu pas ? Splendide,** répéta-t-il songeur.** Un plan s'imposa alors à moi ; ce cher Joham et ses délicieuses filles allaient nous aider. Il suffisait juste qu'elles grandissent. Et pour un vieillard comme moi, **s'amusa-t-il,** sept petites années ne sont rien. Le plan était simple : détruire le mâle dominant de votre clan, car j'avais compris aux pensées d'Edward que tu étais le mieux placé pour reprendre le poste. Toujours d'après ses pensées, la petite ne te quittait jamais, rapport à ce lien fusionel entre vous. L'imprégnation, c'est cela ?**

Je cessai de respirer.**  
**

**- Enfin, selon le programme, tu devais venir en sa compagnie. Nos ravissantes louves n'avaient plus qu'à kidnapper Renesmée pour avoir le meilleur moyen de pression possible sur toi, mais aussi sur sa famille.**

Je frissonnais. Je crois que je n'ai jamais été aussi heureux d'une dispute entre elle et moi.

**- Comme tu as pu le constater, cette partie du programme à échouée. Mais ce n'est pas grave,** reprit-il d'un ton serein, **nous t'avons, toi. Ce qui sera un formidable moyen de pression sur les Quileutes, et sur les Cullen. Je ne te cacherai pas que l'enjeu de tout ceci possède un double objectif : asservir votre tribu...et détruire cette bande de contres-natures inconscient qui croit pouvoir s'opposer au respect de la loi de Volturis.**

Le sourire avait fait place à la haine, à présent. Apparemment, leur retraite la queue entre les jambes d'il y a sept ans n'était toujours pas digérée.

**- Dans trois semaines notre armée arrivera à Forks. Nous vous réduiront à l'obéissance en menaçant vos chères demoiselles imprégnées, pour vous emmener avec nous à Volterra. Les Cullen se ligueront contre nous, cela va de soi, mais j'ai cru comprendre qu'Alice ne pouvait lire un avenir emplit d'hybrides, ce qui leur ôtera un de leur atout majeur. D'autant que s'ils tentent quoique ce soit, Jacob, nous te tuons. Et ils ne voudraient pas cela, n'est-ce pas ?**

A nouveau son sourire.

**- Tu es notre garantie qu'il ne bougerons pas. N'est-ce pas un rôle exquis ?** Murmura-t-il, ravis.

La haine me fit saliver, les yeux brûlants, le visage en feu, le corps en loque, je grognais.

**- Pour qu'ils comprennent que nous ne plaisantons pas nous tuerons d'abord ta jeune amie Leah sous les yeux de sa famille.**

**- Non !** Je bondis, **il savent que vous êtes sérieux, cette précaution est inut..**

**- Vraiment ? Alors, elle ne nous est plus d'_aucune_ utilité, à présent.**

Il s'amusait bien, Aro. Son sourire, je lui ferais bouffer, un vampire sans dents ça donne quoi ?

**- Le 31 septembre,** chuchota-t-il comme une délectable promesse de mort.

Sauve-toi, Nessie.

* * *

_Fin de la deuxième partie..reviews :D ?_


	17. Chapitre 17 : Résolution

III

* * *

**POV Nessie**

* * *

La cerise fluorescente dévia de trajectoire et heurta ma paille colorée. C'était infect, comme la plupart des collations humaines, et comme la majorité des choses cuisinées par Valeria.

Le soleil Italien me berçais et j'entendais les rires en provenances du champ voisin où tout le monde s'était réunit pour un pic-nic tardif, me laissant seule dans le salon, perchée dans mon hamac. La maison était entièrement vide à l'exception de Giovanni, le chat de Valeria. Je dus avouer que j'étais un peu soulagée de ce calme. De temps en temps, les humains s'avéraient trop bruyants. Et puis Jimmy s'approchait un peu trop de moi pour être honnête. Les morceaux de goyave s'entrechoquèrent mollement. Jacob. Je pensais à lui et ma salive se sucrait automatiquement. Depuis le début de ce voyage, mon corps essayait de me persuader par tout les moyens possibles et imaginables que je serais bien mieux dans ses bras. Cela incluait les rêves érotiques, les frissons à toute heure et la salive sucrée. Plus animale, tu meurs. Pourquoi alors ce sentiment d'un danger imminent, ce malaise persistant ? Cette voix qui me soufflait...que Jacob était en danger ? Aujourd'hui, je regrette de ne pas l'avoir écoutée.

Mais commençons par le commencement et comme souvent, le commencement s'amène avec le départ. Donc, retour dans ma chambre, devant mon miroir rond, aux fioritures en argent massif. Les ciseaux dans une main, une mèche cuivrée dans l'autre. Au moment où je m'apprêtais à couper, la terreur m'immobilisa. Je me jetai sur mon portable, fouillai dans les brouillons.

From Nessie to Wolfy

_Hey, Jake._

_J'ai compris. Et oui, j'ai mis une semaine, mais que veux-tu, tu as toujours été plus rapide que moi ;)_

_Je pars. Pour sans doute un mois ou deux. Je sais que tu m'attendra._

_Je t'aime._

Je remerciais le ciel, Dieu et toutes les choses célestes en ce monde d'avoir oublié d'envoyer ce texto.

Ce « je t'aime » avait jaillis du fond de mon être, comme s'il n'attendait que cela depuis des années, mais je n'étais pas...c'était trop tôt. Je le remplaçais par « A mon retour... » et appuyais sur « envoyer ».

Je me campais devant la glace, attrapais mèche et cisea...la voix stridente de Rosalie m'immobilisa.

**- N'y pense même pas !**

Le temps d'un battement de cil, elle se retrouvait à mes cotés, près du miroir. Ses longs cheveux d'un blond étincelant lui chatouillaient la taille. Je l'observais à travers la glace. Tante Rose était magnifique : la seule femme au monde qui en terme de beauté m'égalait, je le reconnaissais volontiers. Elle était ma deuxième mère. C'était toujours elle qui m'entraînait faire du shopping, regarder les défilés, toujours elle qui me conseillait sur telle ou telle couleur qui me convenait le mieux au teint. Rosalie savait la joie qu'on peut ressentir en tenant entre ses doigts les dernières Jimmy Choo, où un carré de soie or pale. Tante Alice également, ma conseillère en garde-robe officielle. Je ne pouvais passer le pas de la porte sans être inspectée par ses soins. La mode, le style, l'élégance. J'adorais. Un domaine totalement étranger pour Bella.

Ma « maman chérie » comme je l'appelais étant petite. Sa tendresse et son amour pour moi étaient parfaitement réciproques mais Bella était si différente de moi sur certains points.

Elle détestait être le centre d'attention, je voulais qu'on ne regarde que moi.

Elle refusait les cadeaux, je les voulais tout de suite.

Bella ne connaissait que son jean, je ne pouvais porter deux fois la même tenue.

Elle admirait Shakespear, j'adulais Toni Morrison, elle écoutait Debussy et Muse, je préférais Otis Reading et les Stones, son film favori était Roméo et Juliette, le mien Bagdad Café.

Elle était tête en l'air, je n'oubliais rien. Elle ne savait pas s'amuser, je ne savais pas m'arrêter. Bella était lunatique, bizarre et romantique. J'étais séductrice, vaniteuse et terre-à-terre.

Cependant, Bella m'avait transmis certaines choses : le cœur ouvert, à l'instar de ma mère j'aimais trop facilement, trop rapidement, la passion – ni elle ni moi ne savions faire les choses à moitié, et un certain talent pour faire souffrir Jacob...le virus de la lecture, également. J'étais friande de littérature, même si mes lectures étaient souvent violentes. Les livres-atmosphère me comblaient, où dès le deuxième chapitre vous pressentez que les personnages vont faire partie de votre vie.

Ces amis fictifs comblaient à peine mon vide affectif. Ma famille avait renoncé à toute relation humaine. Seuls Leah et Jacob faisaient lien avec la société.

Je souffrais de solitude. J'adorais ma famille, mais vivre dans ce cocon opaque me rendait dingue. Je manquais d'espace.

Sur l'écran plat de ma chambre, je passais des heures à regarder des séries stupides comme _Gossip Girl_ ou _Beverly Hills_. Entrer au lycée était mon rêve. Je serais sans doutes aucun la fille la plus populaire de l'établissement. Une Cheerleader comme dans _Glee,_ une Serena Van der Hoodsen, ou une Naomie Clark. Tout le monde m'adorerait ! Je deviendrais déléguée de ma classe, puis Reine de chaque bal jusqu'à la fin de ma scolarité. Je m'arrangerais pour que plus personne ne souffre d'humiliation, ce qui était l'aspect rébarbatif des règnes des filles populaires. Je bannirais les souffrance de mon royaume. Finis les « L » de loser tagués sur les portes des casier ! Terminés, les jeux cruels de bizutages !

Et a nous les soirées classes et déjantées ! Avec en guest star, mon parfait et viril petit copain. Toutes les filles me jalouseraient Jacob (si beau, lorsqu'il enfilait un smoking ! Chose rare, cependant...)

**- Et voilà, le massacre est consommé, ma chérie.**

Rosalie avait achevé ma coupe de cheveux en un peu moins d'une minute. Avec un soupir de regret elle regarda au sol les longues mèches cuivrées de mon enfance, puis s'en alla d'un pas gracieux.

Je passais la main dans mes boucles courtes, et me mirait avec étonnement. Pas si mal... Je ressemblais à Winona Ryder, ainsi.

**- J'aurais au moins sauvé sa coupe !** La voix blasée de Tante Rose émergea du plancher.

**- Elle ne peut pas partir, elle est trop jeune,** supplia celle de Bella

**- Allons, mon ange ...**

Je les laissais débattre entre eux du bien-fondé de mon départ. Qu'ils l'approuvent ou pas, je partirai.

Après ce coup de folie pilocide, je sortis de ma chambre pour allez fouiller dans ma garde-robe. La pièce de cinquante mètres carrés explosait de tissus. A droite, les vêtement d'hiver, à gauche, les habits estivaux et au centre, les demi-saison. Près de la porte se trouvaient les robes de cotons, les jupes, les chemisiers, les pantalons de toiles, et au fond les robes de soirées, les vestes en soies, les capelines et les étoles s'étendaient. Sur tous les murs se dressaient des armoires remplies d'escarpins, de bottines, de spartiates, de mules, de sabots, de converses, de Christian Louboutin à Guess en passant par Dior.

Mais que prenait-on pour un voyage improvisé ?

Le bon sens m'ordonnait des vêtements confortables et pratiques. Adieu Chanel, Jean-Paul et les autres...

Je remplis ma valise de tee-shirt en coton, de pulls de cachemire et de quelques Levi's. Cette valise manquait cruellement de flanelle. Hop ! Ma tunique Prada prit sa place dans ma valise.

Bien. Les livres, à présent. Je me dirigeais vers mon immense bibliothèque et jetais pelle-mêle _Love_ de Toni Morrison, mon anthologie de la poésie à travers le monde, et _Paroles D'esclaves (de l'antiquité à nos jours),_ mes trois livres préférés. Après réflexion, je les ôtais de ma valise pour les glisser dans mon sac à main : je pourrais ainsi les lire pendant mon vol.

Je pris mon I-pod mais ni mon Mac Portable ni mon Blackberry ne serait du voyage – je savais que Bella et Jacob n'auraient pu s'empêcher d'appeler à tout bout de champ pour s'enquérir de mes nouvelles. (Mais que pouvait-il m'arriver ?) Le brouhaha s'intensifia au rez-de chaussez lorsque mon père traduit mes pensées. Il était vraiment temps que je parte. Indifférente au raz-de-marée que provoquait mon départ, je décidais que mon seul lien avec ma famille serait le pendentif en forme de cœur offert par mes parents pour mon premier Noël, à coté duquel se balançait le bracelet-alliance Quileute -qui étant devenu trop petit, s'était mû en bracelet-alliance-pendentif. Je refermais ma main autour de ces deux si précieuses choses qui résumaient ma vie.

Empoignant ma colossale valise aussi facilement que si c'était une fleur, je jetai un dernier coup-d'œil à mon nid qui me paraissait plus étroit que jamais malgré ses vingt mètres carrés. Avec un dernier regard dérouté à mon reflet sur mon miroir carré (celui qui se trouvait en face de la porte), je me préparais mentalement au combat à venir.

Je survolais les marches jusqu'au rez-de-chaussé, consciente que mon rythme cardiaque s'accélérait et qu'il était parfaitement audible pour les huit vampires qui m'attendaient de pied ferme dans le grand salon. Bella et Edward se tenaient la main debout près de l'entrée, comme pour m'empêcher de partir. Carlisle et mes oncles Jasper et Emmet, plus décontractés, me faisaient face dans l'immense sofa beige : Emmet affichait un air mi-amusé mi-moqueur, comme à son habitude. Tante Rose, Nicola et Esmée me regardaient, compatissantes mais inquiètes. Seule Alice se tenait en retrait, comme perdue dans ses pensées. La scène avait duré un petit un centième de seconde.

**- Tu n'es pas obligée de partir seule !** Lança Bella, hargneuse.

**- Bien sûr que si, maman. Si je suis constamment baby-sitter, je resterai une enfant toute ma vie !**

**- Qui y a -t-il de mal à ça ?** Répliqua-t-elle,** tu es encore si jeune ! Pourquoi maintenant ? Tu pourrais faire ça d'ici quelques années, je suis sûre que Jacob comprendra.**

Entendre _Son_ nom dans la bouche de ma mère m'irrita. Je me tendis, les nerfs à fleur de peau.

Tante Rosie émit un ricanement bref, ce qui m'exaspéra encore plus.

Je me retint de hurler.

**- Il ne s'agit pas de _Lui_, il s'agit de moi ! Moi qui ne suis ni humaine ni vampire ! Juste un peu des deux...et j'ai l'impression que mon coté humain s'est juste...atrophié. J'en ai besoin, aujourd'hui. Je suis la seule à avoir changé. Tous...vous êtes _tous_ semblables à ce que vous étiez il y a sept ans. Et je ne m'y retrouve plus.**

Le silence régnait sur la pièce claire.

**- Je veux être entière. Une personne...entière. Et je veux me construire seule.**

La voix calme de Carlisle s'envola, caressante et légère comme une plume.

**- Je pense que Nessie à raison. Laissons-la faire ses Humanités. D'autre part, lui laisser le champ libre témoignerait de notre confiance et de notre soutient. A cause de la vitesse à laquelle tu as grandi, nous oublions trop souvent que tu es une jeune femme, à présent. Et quelle jeune femme !** Fit-il, me caressant la joue.

Avant de se tourner vers mes parents : **« Mais je ne suis pas l'autorité légale en vigueur, évidemment. »**

Je retenais mon souffle. La parole de Carlisle avait force de loi sur mon père. L'écouterait-il ?

**- Allez, Edward, laisse-la partir ! **dit Emmet.** J'ai parié trois cents dollars à Jasper que Nessie gagnerait**.

J'assassinais mon oncle du regard.

**- Elle est trop jeune. Et si elle tombait sur des vampires ennemis ? Des fidèles des Volturis en colère ?**

La réponse était limpide.

Esmée s'avança à son tour et posa son bras frais sur mes épaules. Elle et Carlisle faisaient office d'avocats, sous l'œil contrarié des juges Bella et Edward.

**- Nessie est une jeune fille astucieuse et solide. Nous devrions tous respecter sa décision, qui n'as pas dû être facile à prendre. Edward,** rappela-t-elle doucement,** tu as toi même eu besoin de ton propre périple initiatique.**

Tous s'entêtaient à convaincre mon père car avec le temps, les Cullen avaient appris que ma mère était la pire des têtes de mules. Seul Jake pouvait parfois la persuader. Mais Jake n'était pas là. Aïe. Pourquoi cette simple pensée me lacérait-elle le ventre ?

Mon père soupira. Bella tourna la tête vers lui, indignée :

**- As-tu l'intention de céder ? Edward, non !**

**- Elle a hérité de ta détermination, mon amour.**

Ma mère me regarda d'un air suppliant. Je lui retournais un regard déterminé.

**- Nom d'un chien !** Bougonna-t-elle,** pourquoi ne partirais-tu pas avec Nicola ?**

**- J'ai dit : seule.**

**- Et j'ai répondu : hors de question.**

Bella était mon miroir exact. Mêmes sourcils froncés, même posture tendue.

Je regardais le visage crispé de ma mère chérie, la culpabilité me démangeait la vue. Bella m'avait tant donné, et je ne lui apportais que des problème depuis ma naissance. Edward fronça les sourcils à mes réflexions. J'hésitais... Je me tournais vers Nicola dont les cheveux bruns s'étalaient, soyeux, sur ses épaule ivoires. Nicola avait été transformé il y avait seulement trois ans de cela. Résisterait-elle a côtoyer tant d'humains ? Et moi ?

Ma réflexion, plus lente que celle de ma vampirique famille dura quelques secondes.

Je souris. Aussitôt, toute la pièce m'imita.

**- C'est d'accord**, conclus-je.

**- Bravo, Bella a gagné mais à cause de votre débat sur qui de la mère ou de la fille était la plus têtue, vous avez tous oublié l'essentiel,** clochetta Alice.

Interloquée, je regardais autour de la salle, où des froufrous roses et crèmes serpentaient autour des colonnes de marbres blancs.

**- Quoi ?**

Alice m'offrit son habituel soupir.

**- Ne me dit pas que tu as oublié ?** Fit-elle avec un ton qui me rappelait celui qu'elle employait avec ma mère. **Nous sommes le 10 septembre, ma chérie.**

**- JOYEUX ANNIVERSAIRE !** beugla Emmet avant de lâcher, moqueur ;** sept ans, c'est pas un peu jeune pour prendre l'avion toute seule ?**

Mon cerveaux se divisa en deux partie. Celle qui s'interrogeait, incrédule. J'avais oublié mon propre anniversaire ? Cela ne me ressemblait pas. Et un anniversaire sans Jacob était non-envisageable. Peut être reviendrait-il dans la journée..il fallait que je parte maintenant. L'autre moitié se giflait de n'y avoir pensé plus tôt. Des faux papiers...des nouveaux. Le temps de s'en procu...Une idée éclatante me traversa l'esprit.

Ensoleillée. Déchirante.

Je me faufilais entre mon père et ma mère, sautait le pas de la porte et volais jusqu'au loft de Jacob, à quelques kilomètres de la maison de famille. J'aurais pu faire le trajet les yeux fermés tellement je l'avais emprunté, seule ou en _S_on irradiante présence. Dans chaque branche que je frôlais, chaque pierre que je frappais, _I_l se trouvait.

Au centre d'une clairière artificielle, une petite maisonnette en bois sombre se dressait. A droite, un auvent où dormait Ses motos, Son quad et Sa voiture. Je ralentis le pas. J'étais à quelques mètres seulement des murs quand son odeur me cueillis. Je serrais les dents en poussant la porte du bout des doigts.

Dans l'habitacle, son parfum était plus fort encore, me sautait dessus de toute part. Bois de santal, huile de moteur, éclats d'encens, brûlis et caramel. Je déglutis, me mordant la lèvre. Il ne fallait pas que je pleure. J'avais trop larmoyé ces derniers temps.

Mais quand je découvris le passeport et son écriture sur un petit mot, les larmes coururent, brûlantes, consumant l'encre bleue de mon manque de lui.

_Nessie._

_Je suis une bouse avec les mots, alors je la fait courte :_

_tout les papiers sont en règle._

_Prend ton temps -envoie des cartes postales._

_Ton éternel, _

_Jacob._

_P.S : Sous mon oreiller_

Je souris. Cet « éternel » sonnait comme une promesse. Mon Dieu, j'étais désespérante. Il y a une seconde, je pleurais comme une folle et l'instant d'après, je riais comme une demeurée. Complètement ridicule. Irrévocablement amoureuse.

Un instant, ma résolution vacilla, une larme en funambule sur un cil. Rester et l_e_ retrouver. Partir et me découvrir, me grandir.

Sans m'en rendre compte j'avais glissé à terre, la tête contre les genoux. J'étais plus que lasse des combats intérieurs. Un rayon de soleil trancha l'espace par la fenêtre et s'arrêta sur ma peau diaphane. Elle irradiait légèrement. Légèrement. Je détestais ce flou. Ni scintillante comme les vampires, ni transparente comme les humains, trop lente pour les loups, trop chaude pour les humains, moins forte que les vampires, trop et jamais assez, une impasse comme dirait Leah.

Pourquoi était-elle partie, d'ailleurs ? Et ce troisième battement de cœur, cette odeur que j'avais sentie appartenait bien à Seth ! Que faisaient-ils là ?

Jacob m'expliquerait à mon retour. Donc je partais.

Je pris le passeport, le glissait dans ma poche, piochai dans la réserve en liquide de Jacob – je lui rembourserai plus tard. Lentement, je m'approchais du lit ; sous l'oreiller encore imbibé de lui reposait un cadeau emballé de papier journal. Il était mou avec quelque chose de dur au centre. Je le caressait, la gorge à nouveau nouée. Connaissant Jacob, ça devait être magnifique et simple. Je fourrai le présent dans mon sac à main-si je l'ouvrais maintenant, je ne partirai jamais. J'étouffais son oreiller dans mes bras pour y cacher mes larmes et me droguer une dernière fois. J'eus la tentation de le glisser dans mon sac, puis secouait la tête : les amoureuses était-elles toutes aussi stupides ?

Le téléphone fixe sonna. C'était Edward. J'hésitai à le prendre, puis songeant qui ne me laisserait pas partir sans ça, je décrochais.

**- Tu ne comptes pas revenir à la maison, n'est-ce pas ?**

**- Je rachèterais des habits sur place. D'ailleurs, je ne me sens pas tellement d'humeur à fêter ma naissance.**

Son soupir provoqua une bourrasque dans le combiné.

**- Juste une chose, comptes-tu te rendre en Italie ?**

**- Pour rien au monde. Les Volturis hantent encore mes cauchemars.**

**- Très bien. Ta Tante Alice pense qu'ils préparent quelque chose, mais n'arrive pas à déterminer quoi, ses visions sont brouillées. Dans le doute, j'aimerai même que tu t'abstiennes de visiter l'Europe, mon trésor.**

**- D'accords.**

**- Attends Nicola.**

**- Bien sûr. Retient maman.**

**- Emmet s'en charge.**

Je ne pouvais le voir mais j'imaginais la grimace qui déformait son beau visage

**- Papa...est-ce que Jacob... Tu sais pourquoi il s'est rendu à Forks ?**

Sa voix changea. Imperceptiblement, mais elle changea.

**- Pour aller rendre visite à..Sam.**

**- Il y a un problème ?**

**- Jacob t'expliquera quand tu rentreras.**

**- Papa !**

Mon cœur colibri accéléra, était-il arrivé quelque chose à Seth, Quil ou Embry ?

**- Est-ce que quelqu'un est blessé ?**

**- Ils vont tous bien, juste...un problème de meute.**

Il fallait que je parte, maintenant. Ou jamais.

**- Au revoir, Papa.**

**- Au revoir, mon ange. Je t'en supplie, fait attention à toi.**

Nicola m'attendait sous le auvent, elle avait enfourché une Harley et ramassé ses cheveux en un chignon simple.

Je passais mon sac à main en bandoulière et sautai sur une des motos de Jacob, priant pour que les parkings de l'aéroport soient sûrs.

La DKT s'ébroua sous mes cuisses et bondit dans un ronronnement familier.

Le soleil se coucha.

* * *

Où ? Par où commencer ? L'Asie ? L'Afrique ? L'Amérique du Sud ?

Les panneaux d'indications me laissaient perplexe. Dans le Hall de l'aéroport de Portland, les mouvements d'allée et venue me filaient la migraine. Trop d'humains à l'odeur alléchante. Ma gorge s'asséchait. Trop de bruits et de conversations diffuses que j'arrivais pourtant toutes à entendre.

Australie ?...

En désespoir de cause, je me résolus à choisir la première nation vaste qui me tombait sous la main : les Etats-Unis. Mais le Sud ! Je n'était jamais allée en Californie, ni en Floride ni au Texas...mmmh, pourquoi pas le Mexique, plutôt ? Plus pittoresque, à mon sens.

**- On est perdue ? Serait-ce une jolie demoiselle en détresse que je vois là ?**

Je mis un dixième de seconde à réaliser que la voix s'adressait à moi.

Un jeune homme blond souriait, un sourire légèrement irrégulier dû à la cassure nette d'une de ses incisive. Mais...mignon. C'était un humain, quoi. Peau imparfaite, cheveux cassants, transpiration...et délicieuses et tentantes rougeurs. De l'AB négatif, si je ne m'abusai. Au senteurs de...de thé vert.

J'avais réussi à me sevrer totalement du sang humain, cependant j'adorais en humer le bouquet, et celui-là me donnait une furieuse envie de...Il sentait également le bois vernis et l'écorce de gingembre. Nicola serra les lèvres pour éviter toute tentation. J'en étais là de mes appréciations quand je m'aperçus que le jeune humain me regardait toujours, amusé. Vexée, je tournais la tête sèchement.

**- Te fâche pas, Princesse Sissi, je voulais pas te vexer. Tu as juste l'air un peu paum..**

**- Premièrement Sissi, ou Élisabeth Amélie Eugénie de Wittelsbach était impératrice, et non princesse. Deuxièmement, mêlez-vous de vos affaires.**

Je partis à foulées nerveuses- pas trop vite, allure humaine, n'oublie pas. MAIS QUELLE JOURNEE DE M...

**- La France ! Vous verrez, c'est un pays magnifique, très varié, d'une richesse culturelle rare. On parle même d'une exception culturelle française. Effectivement Madame, c'est à coté de l'Allemagne. Y a-t-il des mini-golfs ? Euuh...**

J'avais pilé devant un stand touristique dédié à la France. Était-ce un signe ? La France est en Europe, susurra ma voix interne, fidèle au poste. Je suis là pour apprendre qui je suis, pas pour obéir à mes parents.

« _Plus que ma propre vie_ », susurrait en français mon médaillon.

Et bien, c'est ce que nous allions voir.

* * *

_Voilà le début de la troisième partie...reviews *_* ?_


	18. Chapitre 18 : Désillusions

III

* * *

Quand je me retournais pour annoncer notre destination à Nicola, elle suivait d'un air un peu trop innocent l'imbécile au thé vert. Elle lui souriait, se passait une main pâle dans les cheveux et cherchait manifestement à l'attirer dans un coin sombre. Catastrophée, j'analysais la situation : face à un vampire, je n'avais aucune chance de remporter un combat. D'ailleurs, un affrontement ici n'était même pas envisageable, et je n'allais pas me battre contre Nicola ! MAIS QU'EST-CE QU'ELLE FOUTAIT ?

Je m'avançais vers elle, l'air dégagé.

**- Nicola, tu viens ? J'ai trouvé une destinat...**

**- Je reste ici**, claqua sa voix.

Son ton était dur et froid, un ton que je ne lui connaissais pas. Thé vert nous sourit d'un air incertain, puis s'éloigna de son pas faible d'humain.

**- Qu'est-ce qui te prend ?** Sifflai-je furieuse,** tu allais tuer ce pauvre humain !**

**- Et alors ? C'est naturel ! J'en ai marre de cette vie insipide, stupide. Je me tire, Nessie.**

Je lui pris le bras, la secouais.

**- Qu'est-ce que tu racontes ? Tu ne peux pas...**

**- Et si. C'est aussi simple que ça. Et un conseil, ma belle : barre-toi aussi avant de te figer d'ennui. Jacob et toi méritez mieux que ça.**

Elle se dégagea avec facilité, m'offrit un dernier sourire avant de partir d'un pas léger, de disparaître dans la foule. Nicola. Nicola venait au régime « carnivore ». Elle nous quittait. Ces mots m'écrasèrent.

Je partis chercher en urgence un aller simple pour Paris.

OoOoOoO

Le moteur de l'avion me vrillait les tympans même avec des boules quiès : j'entendais chacune de ses rotations, ses soubresauts et loupés. Posant ma tête endolorie sur le coussin de première classe, je fermai les yeux. L'euphorie commençait à éclore. Mon esprit errait dans la brume mais un picotement au creux de mon ventre, un tiraillement délicieux agitaient mes pensées.

L'atterrissage fut légèrement angoissant. A ce que j'avais pu comprendre de la conversation des deux pilotes, la brume empêchait de se poser correctement. J'étais presque sûre de m'en tirer, pourtant une subtile peur m'envahit. J'étais seule, parfaitement seule dans un boeing 747 qui menaçait de s'écraser.

Mais plus que pour moi, mon angoisse se dirigeait vers tous les humains à bord de l'appareil. Les enfants qui jouaient aux agents secrets en seconde classe, le vieux couple que se tenait la main deux rangs derrière, la dame au sourire doux devant moi. Et ceux-là ? S'ils mourraient ? Avaient-ils tous une famille ? Avaient-ils leur Jacob ? Et, plus trivialement, résisterais-je entourée de corps ensanglantés ?

Mes stupides divagations se poursuivirent jusqu'à ce que l'appareil se pose sans aucune difficulté et je vis tous ces gens de qui je m'étais sentie proche se fondre dans l'anonymat de l'aéroport Roissy-Charles de Gaulle. L'excitation me gagna.

J'y étais ! Paris ! J'imaginais la rage de tante Alice si elle me voyait !

Enfin, pour l'instant la ville Lumière ressemblait à un aéroport affreusement commun et malodorant. Le parfum du kérosène imprégnait littéralement les murs et la foule de touristes, bien plus importante qu'à Portland, charriait des effluves attirantes comme repoussantes : sang et transpiration.

Je me dirigeais vers l'endroit où l'on pouvait changer ses devises. L'employé parlait anglais, mais si mal que je continuais l'échange en français, langue que je maîtrisais parfaitement-ainsi que l'italien, l'arabe et le japonais. Je considérais que c'était là les quatre plus belles langues au monde.

A un stand prévu à cet effet, je réservais une suite au Crillon. Le décalage horaire ne me perturbait évidemment pas. Ici, il était 18h00. J'avais environ une heure pour m'acheter des affaires.

Mon dieu ! J'allais faire les boutiques à Paris ! Un sourire irrésistible prit possession de mes lèvres, je trouvai un taxi qui me laissa dans le VIIIe arrondissement. J'ouvrais grand les yeux, tournant lentement sur moi-même. L'esthétique de la ville me ravissait.

Cette pierre blonde émouvante, ce sentiment d'ancienneté, ces élégants bâtiments empreints d'histoire...Je n'avais pas rendu justice à Paris. Elle était aussi belle qu'on le disait.

Mes bottines Fendi me guidaient au fil des rues, battant à peine les pavés. Les passant me dévisageaient. Depuis ma prime enfance, ma beauté était l'objet d'une admiration sans faille. Je l'ai toujours prise pour acquise, un fondement de mon être. A défaut d'autre chose, Nessie Cullen était belle.

Je finis par déboucher avenue Montaigne, dont tante Rose m'avait si souvent parlée. Je compris en découvrant toutes nos enseignes favorites. Mes jolis yeux parcoururent les noms de Chanel, Christian Dior, Louis Vuitton, Versace, Fendi, Bulgari, Celine, Emilio Pucci, Chloé...

Je franchis les portes de la première boutique à ma portée. Les vendeuse gravitaient autour de moi, fascinées. Dans le miroir, je me voyais : délicate, les yeux chocolat envoûtants, le visage en bouton de rose, les délicieuses boucles courtes, cuivrées, comme arrosées de soleil, qui parcouraient ma tête monstrueusement belle. Ma taille souple fut serrée, pincée, enrobée de soie, cuir, coton. Jupes bohémienne et jeans serrés, marinière ou veste de smoking, boots taupe et trois-quart nacré : tout me flattait.

**- Je prendrai tout,** annonçais-je, boutique après boutique. **Vous livrerez au Crillon, suite de Mademoiselle Cullen.**

Ma bouche ourlée sourit dans la vitrine d'un libraire rue Faubourg Saint-Honoré. Celui-ci releva la tête et me sourit en retour : j'entrai. L'odeur du papier neuf m'avait toujours ravie, quand Bella me traînait dans des librairies.

Je volais entre les rayons, badine, m'arrêtant pour lire un résumé, admirer une couverture. Je m'arrêtai sur une anthologie de poésie française.

« 500 ans d'Amour en poésie »

...Exactement ce dont j'avais besoin.

Je repris un taxi pour me rendre au Crillon, mais les postillons du conducteur sur la pluie et le beau temps me gâchaient la vue.

**- Et voilà, ma charmante demoiselle.**

J'inspirais profondément -odeur de sang- et me tus pour ne pas l'assassiner.

Il me déposa sur le parvis de l'hôtel, je ne lui laissais pas de pourboire.

Le Crillon, le prestigieux hôtel se dressait devant moi.

Enfin un peu de luxe et de tranquillité.

**- Nessie Cullen. J'ai réservé à l'aéroport.**

Le réceptionniste me retourna un regard admiratif.

**- Oui, effectivement...tenez Mademoiselle Cullen. Vous occupez la suite Impériale. Je vous souhaite...un excellent séjour au Crillon.**

La suite était claire et spacieuse, le mobilier style Louis XV. Je me sentis un peu seule, pour la deuxième fois de la journée.

« Qu'est-ce que je fais ici ? »

Après avoir dîné dans ma chambre, je pris une douche brûlante, m'enveloppai dans une nuisette pêche et m'endormis.

* * *

Jacob ouvrit les yeux.

Lovée contre lui comme un petit chaton, j'étais bien. Il portait du noir. Le polo Yves Saint Laurent que j'avais aperçu dans une vitrine cette après-midi. Alors je sus que je rêvais. C'était sans importance, Jacob était sublime. Et il avait cet éclat dans les yeux qui me rendait réelle. Oui, si j'existais c'est uniquement parce que Jacob me regardait ainsi.

Mais cette fois était différente. Il me dévisageait comme s'il me déshabillait du regard. Je frissonnai. Ses yeux noir brillaient dans la pénombre, une lumière ambrée- un feu ?- flattait sa peau de cuivre et offrait un troublant jeu d'ombres avec les replis de son corps. Et je voulais qu'il me... Nos corps chauds se frôlaient, s'attiraient comme deux aimants.

**- Pas maintenant,** chuchota-t-il de sa voix rauque,** tu n'es pas prête.**

**- Si,** implorai-je ,** maintenant !**

Alors il disparut.

Je me réveillai en sueur avec une drôle de chaleur dans le ventre et une énorme envie de pleurer.

Quelque chose commença à s'écouler en moi, gênant ma respiration.

Appuyée sur les mains, je regardais autour de moi. Les dizaines de sacs d'affaires qui m'avaient été livrés, la suite « Impériale ».

Me trouvais pathétique.

J'enfilai un pantalon corsaire noir et une tunique tilleul, pris mon veston Miu Miu marron glacé, mon sac bandoulière vintage préféré et mon livre.

Je partis.

Et j'errais dans les rues de Paris, à trois heures du matin. Complètement éveillée et profitant de chaque son, chaque odeur, pour tisser la parfaite toile de sensations qui formerait un souvenir unique.

En dérivant un peu, je m'étais retrouvée dans le XVIIIe arrondissement. Une vibration de ukulélé me parvint. L'incongruité de l'instrument ajoutait au charme de la nuit, en cristallisait l'enchantement .

Je finis par débusquer sa provenance : une place éclairée par les néons d'un kebab. Sur les marches de la place, le musicien accroupi, la tête penchée sur son instrument. Quelques personnes s'étaient assises et semblaient rêver avec lui. Silencieusement, je m'approchais à mon tour. Un cœur battait en rythme avec la musique, un battement qui me semblait familier, agrémenté d'un parfum...

Thé vert !

Il releva la tête à ce moment, me dévisagea sans surprise et retourna à son instrument.

Glace.

_Jamais_ je n'avais laissé _qui que se soit_ indifférent.

Je tombai contre un mur. La nuit était là, m'enveloppait de sa tiédeur sombre et odorante. Je m'agrippai au mur, comme pour en greffer la réalité dans la paume de ma main et la pulpe de mes doigts. Je fus prise de vertiges. La chose qui s'écoulait en moi s'intensifia, envoûtante musique née entre ma gorge et mon ventre, plainte lancinante qui me coupait le souffle et m'écrasait lentement.

Je savais ce qu'il en était.

Concentrée à faire fuir cette douleur, je ne réalisais pas qu'on s'adressait à moi en anglais.

**- Princesse Sissi ? Tout va bien ?**

**- Seigneur.**

Mais lorsque je relevai la tête et vis, pour la première fois depuis que j'avais quitté ma famille, une parfaite sincérité et une gentillesse désintéressée, je sortis le sourire le plus convaincant que j'avais en réserve.

**- Allez, amène-toi.**

Sans regarder si j'acceptais, il tourna les talons et partit, son instrument à la main. Oh, seigneur. Ce mec était un cas désespéré. Mais je devais en être un aussi, puisque je le suivis.

**- Je m'appelle Dave,** me lança-t-il par dessus de son épaule.

**- Nessi**e.

**- Haha, j'étais pas loin ! Et qu'est-ce que tu viens faire à Paris, princesse Nessissie ?**

Je soupirais mais pris le parti de sourire. Bâillonnais la peste.

**- Je ne sais pas.**

**- Comme nous tous !**

Il parlait avec une voix rieuse, un peu nasillarde. Il marchait rapidement- pour un humain.

**- Regarde, moi : je sais ce que je dois faire et surtout _pourquoi_ je dois le faire, il n'empêche, j'ai très envie de me tirer très loin, voir de me tirer une balle.**

Allez, parle, dis quelque chose. Je serrais les dents de toutes mes forces. Thé vert marchait toujours devant.

**- Et qu'est-ce que vous venez faire en France ?**

**- Devenir papa.**

Il avait l'air jeune.

**- J'ai vingt-six ans, mais franchement j'ai l'impression d'être toujours le mec que j'étais à seize - un vrai petit con.**

**- Vous n'avez pas le choix.**

**- On a toujours le choix.**

**- Vous aimez la mère ?**

**- C'est peut-être horrible de dire ça, mais si je ne l'aimais pas _à ce point_, ce gosse n'aurait jamais entendu parler de moi. Tu ne peux pas imaginer à quel point je l'aime. Moi non plus, d'ailleurs.**

**- Je crois que je peux.**

Mes poumons continuèrent de s'écraser, changer de sujet.

**- Elle habite Paris ?**

**- Non, le sud de la France. Viens, si tu veux.**

**- ...**

**- Quand je ne sais pas quoi faire, je bouge et en général ça marche.**

**- En gros, changer de pièce t'éloignera de l'odeur des couches?**

**- Mouais on se tait, hein ?**

Il avait une tête tellement comique que je souris.

**- C'est ça, marre-toi, t'es vraiment plus jolie quand tu ris.**

Je m'arrêtai.

**- Parce que je ne le suis pas, sinon ?**

**- Ne te vexe pas**, sourit-il.

**- Je ne suis pas vexée. C'était juste...inélégant de faire cette remarque.**

Il ricana.

**- Et vlan ! Chassez la princesse, elle revient au galop.**

**- Tu _oses_ me juger ? T'es juste un gros lâche qui veut se casser en laissant la femme qu'il aime élever toute seule son enfant !**

**- Qu'est-ce que tu connais à l'amour, princesse ?**

**- ...**

Je tourne les talons, ma poitrine tellement comprimée que les larmes coulent sans prévenir, arrosant mes joues, ma tunique, ma veste, mes mains.

**- Alors...tu viens avec moi, ou bien?**

Thé vert me regardait et faisait semblant d'ignorer que je pleurais. Lui, un être délicat ?

**- Je viens.**

Nous nous enfonçâmes dans les ténèbres d'un dédale de rues glauques.

Au dessus de nous disparut la triste lune parisienne.

OoOoOoOoO

Doum-doum doum-doum doum-doum doum...

Un solo de basse me tira lentement du sommeil. Le ronronnement d'un moteur m'apprit que j'étais dans une voiture, les effluves de thé vert, d'orange et de goudron brûlant me renseignèrent avant d'avoir ouvert les yeux sur l'identité des personnes se trouvant à coté de moi ; ma perception du soleil, l'heure qu'il était, la trajectoire du vent (sud-sud est), de la région dans laquelle je me trouvais.

Burning Spears, Dave, Raffin, autoroute, midi et demi, sud de la France.

J'ouvris les yeux.

**- Bien dormi, princesse ?**

Dave me sourit dans le rétroviseur, la Vieille Orange conduisait un bras posé sur la portière.

Hier soir, Dave m'avait emmenée chez Jimmy Raffin, un petit brun maigrichon à l'appartement crasseux. Et qui empestait l'antique écorce d'orange. J'étais tellement fatiguée que je m'étais assoupie sur le futon défoncé, tentant d'oublier le mal qui m'oppressait.

Peine perdue.

Semblant augmenter à chaque pulsation trop rapide de mon cœur, une rhapsodie m'étouffait lentement, dans une transe odieuse qui dura jusqu'au petit matin.

Je me relevai précautionneusement : la douleur s'était suffisamment calmée pour que je l'ignore. Je me passais une main dans les cheveux : mon Dieu ce que j'étais sale ! Ma tunique Chloé était chiffonnée comme une vieille salade.

Je m'en fichais.

Je me sentis seule, soudain.

Je refermais les yeux.

Le malaise augmenta. Un peu plus. Je n'allais pas pouvoir ten...

**- Princesse ? Tout va comme tu veux ? T'aimes pas Burning Spear ?**

**- Je...je préfère le rock.**

**- Les princesses préfèrent le rock ? Okay, Okay, ne me fais pas ces yeux là, tu sais bien que ça me rend fou... Jimmy, as-tu rock musique ? Demanda-t-il dans un français approximatif.**

**- Euuuh, oui. Du rock français.**

**- Ça existe ?** Se marra Dave.** Bon, on va voir si c'est écoutable.**

_Quelque chose en toi,_

_Ne tourne pas rond..._

« Putain... »

En fait, il s'avéra que la chanson, plus tonique ensuite me redonna le sourire et éloigna pour un temps l'envoûtante douleur.

Nous nous arrêtâmes plusieurs fois dans les endroits les plus sordides que j'eusse jamais vu. Raffin appelait ça des « aires d'autoroute ».

Je lâchais prise. Qu'est-ce que je fais là ?

Aucune idée.

Sur la route, j'achetais deux bermudas et deux t-shirts.

* * *

Vers une heure du matin la voiture s'arrêta après avoir traversé un village endormi.

Sur le pas d'une ferme en pierre se tenait un femme souriante, un portable à la main. Elle était grande et étrangement filiforme pour son état. Son chandail rose troué contrastait avec le noir presque bleu de sa peau. Son sourire éclatant semblait flotter dans la nuit. Elle me regarda de ses admirables yeux noirs et, pour un temps, la souffrance s'estompa.

**- Salut Nina !**

Jimmy s'était avancé et lui claquait une, deux, trois bises. Je m'avançais à mon tour, lui tendis une main qu'elle serra doucement. Avant d'être accaparée par Dave. Pour la première fois depuis que je l'avais rencontré, il n'avait l'air ni moqueur, ni nonchalant. On aurait dit...un adulte. Un adulte presque beau et sûr de lui. C'est en anglais qu'ils se parlèrent.

**- Bonjour ma Promise.**

**- Bonsoir,** sourit-elle

Ils s'embrassèrent joliment.

La maison était chaleureuse et sentait...Nina. La _ Rubus Fruticosus_, le white spirit et les confitures.

L'odeur m'apaisa quelques instants. Avant que le feu ne reprenne, intact.

Un séjour en vieille pierre, des toiles et des tissus partout ; une maison d'artiste.

Jimmy Raffin avançait en habitué des lieux. Il posa sa petite personne sur un...canapé ? Et ferma les yeux d'aise.

**- Vous voulez boire quelque chose ?** S'enquit Nina

Sa grossesse la ralentissait-elle ou bien était-elle d'un naturel zen ? Il me semblait que même pour une humaine, elle était lente.

-** Non merci, je préfère me coucher.**

Nina me montra avec bonne grâce une minuscule chambre en travaux. Quand elle referma la porte en me souhaitant bonne nuit, je réalisais qu'elle ne m'avait même pas demandé qui j'étais, ni ce que je venais faire ici. Ce devait être une habitude de Dave, de ramasser aux quatre vents.

Je m'allongeais sur ce qui ressemblait à un lit, sans me changer. La douleur se diffusa dans mes veines. Je mordis mon oreiller -bruits de déchirements- pour m'empêcher de hurler.

Après une demi-heure, les bras engourdis à force de les crisper, je renonçais à dormir. J'avais besoin de compagnie. Seule, je ne sais pas ce que...

Des bruits provenaient du salon.

Personne ne se retourna lorsque j'y pénétrai. Je me posai à côté de Raffin, sur une antiquité qui ressemblait à un pouf géant. Les amoureux se tenaient en face de nous, installés dans le sofa. J'observais Dave penché sur son xylophone égrener une douce mélodie, les yeux rivés vers Nina. Jimmy Raffin, les cheveux en pétard, le visage pâle semblait avoir un problème avec son ordinateur. Je regardais par dessus son épaule. Il tentait de résoudre un algorithme cryptant un fichier.

Et je...je n'y arrivais pas plus que lui.

L'étonnement fit rage avec l'énervement, avant de l'emporter.

Un ridicule algorithme ?

**- Poussez-vous, s'il-vous-plaît.**

L'abruti tombe du pouf, stupéfait. Les chiffres clignotent devant mes yeux, j'inspire. Pose mes doigts sur le clavier délabré, le cerveau en ébullition.

Quatre minutes. J'avais eu besoins de quatre longues minutes.

Je retombai sur le pouf, mâchoire serrée, bras croisés.

Ils me regardèrent et le silence nous enveloppa, compact et poisseux.

**- Vous avez un problème ?** Siffla ma bouche

Jimmy Raffin cligna bien dix-sept fois ses yeux myopes. Les lentilles lui en tombaient presque.

**- Tu...t'as résolu le problème en cinq minutes ?**

Je me pinçai les lèvres.

**- T'es..t'es un genre de génie, ou quoi ?**

Et merde.

Dave m'examinait, souriant. Nina aussi. Ils étaient plus intelligents que je ne l'aurais pensé. Plus beaux, aussi...ils étaient...

**- Alors ?** Insista Vieille orange

**- ...**

**- Laisse-la, Jimmy. Tout le monde a le droit à son petit secret.**

**- Mais vous avez vu ça ? Un fichier crypté par Larcester333 ! Moi je suis content quand j'arrive à ne pas dépasser l'heure !**

**- Alors sois poli et remercie-la.**

Nina. Ses grands yeux d'un marron foncé presque noir m'interrogeaient. Je brise notre conversation informulée.

Oubliant ce merdier, le tonnerre des émotions désagréables à l'intérieur de moi, les yeux qui m'observaient et les milliers de kilomètres qui me séparaient de lui, j'ouvris mon anthologie et me plongeais dans lecture de tous ces poètes français qui avaient su souffrir avec plus de talent que moi.

«_Il est des loups de toute sorte  
Je connais le plus inhumain  
Mon cœur que le diable l'emporte  
Et qu'il le dépose à sa porte  
N'est plus qu'un jouet dans sa main_ »

...

* * *

Le lendemain matin, la maison semblait calme. Je n'entendais que les battements réguliers d'un cœur humain et celui d'un animal – un chat, d'après l'odeur. Je m'observais avec dégoût. J'avais dormis dans mes vêtements. Avec des gestes lents, je tirai deux fripes de mon sac et montai vers ce que je savais être une salle de bain minuscule. Sous l'eau brûlante, je serrais mes bras autour de moi. J'ai froid.

Après m'être rhabillée, je tournai la tête vers le miroir.

Réflexe stupide.

Pour la première fois de ma vie, je ne ressemblais à rien. J'avais les yeux éteints, quoique brillants et rouges, le teint hâve, mes cheveux courts me faisaient ressembler à un chaton noyé.

_Aaah, l'amour !_

Dans le salon, personne. L'idée même de petit-déjeuner me donna envie de vomir. J'étais seule. Encore. Je sortis dans le jardin, le vent frais me caressa le visage. Le pouls de la maîtresse de maison émetait un son assourdi depuis la grange.

J'ouvris la porte en bois clouté.

Nina se trouvait au centre de la pièce, face à un chevalet.

**- Tu as de la poigne.**

La toile qui lui faisait face fleurait l'acrylique.

**- Pourquoi ?**

**- Cette porte est dure à manier. Mais ça n'a pas eu l'air de te poser problème.**

Je me tendis un peu. Mais la présence de Nina, parallèlement, m'apaisais.

La lumière est particulière, ici. Sans doute la raison pour laquelle elle avait choisi d'y peindre.

**- Je voudrais m'excuser pour hier soir. J'ai été de très mauvaise compagnie**, dis-je, sincère.

**- Ne t'en fais pas.**

Sa réponse me sembla ambiguë mais, honnêtement, je ne cherchais pas à voir plus loin.

Des peintures étaient entreposées un peu partout sous des bâches. Des couleurs vives, ou sombres ou claires, ou indéfinies. Des paysages, des portraits, de l'abstrait...

Je me perdis dans la contemplation d'une silhouette de dos. Ses épaules sont larges et roulent sous le soleil.

Dehors, il pleut, les gouttes viennent frapper contre les vitres de l'atelier.

* * *

Un éclair me transperce, la pensée d'une menace imminente. Instinctivement, je fléchis les genoux et retrousse les lèvres...Mon pouls s'affole. Des flashs dansent devant mes yeux, images glauques et indistinctes se bousculent dans ma tête. La panique grandit en moi, parallèlement à ma douleur qui monte, monte, monte comme une alarme assourdissante. La fulgurance des sensations me fait vaciller. Une idée se fraie dans mon esprit et jaillit, effrayante. _Il_ est en danger ! Je le sens !

* * *

**- Tout va bien ?**

Je retombe sur mes pieds. L'atelier se réinstalle autour de moi. Ma respiration se calma, mais mon cœur continua à courir après _lui_. Arrête, Nessie. Il n'y aucun danger. Ni pour toi, ni pour Jacob.

Étrange comme ces paroles sonnaient faux à mon oreille. Mais cette panique pouvait tout simplement être un des symptômes de mon manque de lui. Comme cette douleur constante, qui s'étendait.

**- Qui est cet homme ?** Demandai-je d'un ton désinvolte

**- Quel homme ?**

**- Cette silhouette.**

Nina s'approcha, son parfum me calmait les nerfs. Mais n'apaisait pas le pic de douleur qui me coupait le souffle.

**- Tu penses à une silhouette ? Intéressant. Chacun est libre de son interprétation. Moi, je vois un arbre.**

J'acquiesçais machinalement. Avant de poser les yeux sur la toile qu'elle travaillait.

**- J'aime beaucoup.**

Nina sourit. Quand elle souriait, je comprenais pourquoi Dave en était fou. Elle était évidemment loin d'atteindre ma beauté et mes capacités intellectuelles mais tout ce qu'elle disait, tout ce qu'elle faisait semblait juste. De ses longs doigts sombres elle étalait la peinture à même la toile. Elle esquissait des mouvements très lents et déséquilibrés, mais le tableau semblait prendre vie de lui même.

La peinture semblait la calmer. Chose étrange, puisque Nina me semblait suffisamment calme pour ne pas avoir besoin de s'apaiser. S'apaiser. Exactement ce qu'il me fallait. Me vider la tête.

Nina me prêta des fusains et du papier.

Après avoir passé près d'une heure à griffonner mécaniquement tout ce qui me passait par la tête, je marquais une pose et contemplais le travail de Nina.

**- J'adorerais avoir votre coup de pinceau.**

Elle s'essuya les mains sur un torchon et vint observer mes croquis. Je m'aperçus avec exaspération que je n'avais dessiné que des loups. Sur trois pages entières.

**- Tu es rapide. Et manifestement douée.**

**- Mais je n'atteindrai jamais votre niveau.**

**- Non.**

La sérénité de sa réponse m'étonna. Sa justesse aussi.

**- De la prétention ?** Plaisantai-je, mi moqueuse, mi-agacée.

**- Tu n'atteindrais ce niveau qu'après avoir longuement galéré, pleuré de rage, buté sur des obstacles, bouffé des couleuvres, des mygales, des scorpions...**

**- J'ai compris le concept.**

**- ... et appris la patience. Tu ressembles à un volcan qui se serait fait une manucure, Nessissie.**

**- Eh !**

**- Héhé. Désolée, Dave déteint trop sur moi.**

Elle recula de trois pas, tendit son pouce en avant, ferma un œil, puis revint l'air satisfait.

Sans mot dire elle badigeonna la planche de bois de couleur soleil brûlé et commença un mélange avec application. Je la regardais toujours, plongée dans mes réflexions. Et-ce qu'un humain venait de me donner une leçon ?

Puis j'oubliais tout.

Et j'admirais cette œuvre simple mais inaccessible dessinée par une mortelle.

* * *

Quand les cloches du village d'à-côté sonnèrent 14h00, j'aidais Nina à nettoyer des pinceaux et couteaux.

**- Où sont Dave et Jimmy ?**

**- Partis régler des détails pour le voyage.**

Génial. Je vais devoir me débrouiller seule. Mais n'était-ce pas ce que je voulais ?

**- Le voyage ?**

**- Oui. J'ai un vernissage à Siena dans quelques jours.**

L'ironie du sort me mordait un peu trop souvent, ces temps-ci.

**- Siena ?**

**- Oui, c'est au centre de l'Italie.**

Je riais intérieurement, l'Italie.

**- Tu viens avec nous ?**

**- Vous êtes à ce point hospitalière ?**

**- Les amis de Dave sont mes amis. Donc arrête de me vouvoyer, tu veux ?**

Je ne précisais pas que je n'étais pas une amie de Dave, ç'aurait été indélicat.

**- Tu viens ?**

Absolument, je réponds avec un sourire craquant, j'ai toujours rêvé de visiter l'Italie.

* * *

Le midi, Nina déplaçait lentement son ventre de femme enceinte. Je fis la cuisine. De l'omelette au saumon et à l'aneth, avec du jus de groseille. Cette femme avait des goûts surprenants. Ai-je besoin de préciser que j'aurais préféré saigner la poule sous laquelle j'avais pris les œufs plutôt que d'avaler de la nourriture solide ? D'ailleurs, Nina engloutit tout.

**- Comment as-tu rencontré Dave ?**

Je fis un nœud avec ma fourchette sous la table.

**- A Portland, dans le Maine. C'est là d'où je viens.**

**- Tu es américaine ? C'est fou, tu n'as pas un brin d'accent !**

**- Merci.**

**- Et donc ?**

**- Donc on s'est « rencontrés » à l'aéroport. Je ne savais pas où aller. Il m'a proposé son aide mais...je l'ai envoyé sur les roses.**

**- Laisse-moi deviner : il a été grossier, insolent ?**

J'acquiesçais. Une bouffée de douleur m'étourdit, sans crier gare.

**- Il est comme ça, continua Nina, par moment, c'est vraiment un sale gosse.**

**- Insupportable.**

**- Immature.**

**- Malpoli.**

**- Emmerdeur.**

**- Comment Dave et toi...?**

**- On s'est rencontrés ?**

**- Oui.**

Elle croisa les doigts sur son ventre rebondi.

**- Au lycée. En terminale. Il venait d'arriver de Boston. Je l'avais tout de suite remarqué. En même temps, impossible de le louper ! Avec son accent à couper au couteau et ses longs cheveux blonds...**

**Et sa tchatche ! Il ne manquait pas de culot ! J'étais folle de lui. Un soir, après les cours, il m'a attendue et m'a proposé un rencard. Mais dans un français plutôt...flou. « Veux-tu _date with_ je ? » A l'époque, moi et l'anglais ça faisait deux, et j'ai mis un petit moment à comprendre ce qu'il me voulait. Un rendez-vous, en terminale ! Ça faisait tellement américain ! Est-ce qu'il m'emmènerait au cinéma ? Au restaurant ? La panique au moment de choisir la tenue, etc, etc..je ne t'apprends rien.**

Si. Toutes ces choses, je les avais vues un millier de fois dans les séries. Mais l'entendre de la bouche de quelqu'un de réel était...j'avais l'impression qu'on me confirmait une légende.

**- Bref, j'étais dans le noir parce qu'il m'avait juste dit « I know where you live, I'll pick you ». Sauf qu'il ne m'a jamais « piké ». J'ai attendu presque deux heures et demi au pied de mon immeuble, dans une tenue ridiculement courte, le froid et la colère.**

-** Il t'avait oubliée ?**

**- J'ai appris que non seulement il m'avait oubliée, mais en plus il avait invité une autre fille ce soir là.**

**- Aïe.**

**- Tu peux le dire. Mais j'étais beaucoup plus vexée que triste, en fait.**

**- Tu t'es vengée ?**

**- Qu'est-ce que tu crois ! Fausses rumeurs, scooter écrasé, cadeaux piégés...je lui ai littéralement pourri la vie ! Faut dire qu'à l'époque, j'étais très...nerveuse.**

J'avais du mal à l'imaginer. Par contre je visualisais très bien Dave sous les coups d'une fille en furie.

**- Ça a été la guerre ?**

**- La troisième guerre mondiale, oui. Il avait la fourberie avec lui, mais moi j'avais la rage. Et c'est pour ça que lui ai botté le cul !**

Elle rit.

**- Finalement, ça s'est calmé. Je ne pouvais pas lui en vouloir toute ma vie et j'avais décidé de passer à autre chose. Et là, seulement là, cet imbécile est tombé amoureux de moi.**

Son ton exaspéré ne cachait pas son sourire de petite fille.

_« Merde, Nessie.. tu sais bien que je suis fou de toi »_

Wow. Avais-je le même sourire, à ce moment ?

**- Alors ?**

**- Alors, il me l'a avoué et j'ai cru à une ultime blague. La plus cruelle. Je me suis jetée sur lui et je l'ai frappé de toutes mes forces. Ce qui ne signifie pas grand-chose, tu me diras. Mais il ne se défendait pas, il m'a seulement pris les poignets et...m'a embrassée.**

Un tiraillement horrible dans la poitrine. Je me mordis les lèvres et mes dents tranchantes firent couler mon sang.

Nina commença à débarrasser la table. Je me levais pour l'aider, glissais la fourchette nouée dans ma poche.

**- Et vous êtes ensemble depuis le lycée ?**

**- Sporadiquement. Dave est un coureur. Incapable de se poser ou de rester fidèle. J'ai eu du mal à l'accepter.**

**- Tu l'as accepté ?**

**- Oui. Il est comme ça. Et c'est lui que je veux. Donc...**

**- ...**

**- Il faut savoir faire des concessions, quand on aime.**

Je repensais au regard de Dave sur Nicola. Et à celui vide d'intérêt qu'il posait sur moi.

**- Que veux-tu dire par « coureur » ? Il n'a jamais semblé s'intéresser à moi.**

Je ne cachais même pas l'incrédulité dans ma voix.

Sans répondre, elle sourit. Un bruit de voiture me parvint à l'oreille.

**- Nessie...c'est un prénom ou un surnom ?**

**- Un prénom.**

_« Renesmée Carlie Cullen, je sais qui tu es »_

Je ferme les yeux.

**- Nessie, ça va ?**

**- Ça va.**

Elle n'en crut pas un mot. Elle me proposa du chocolat, de l'eau, une cigarette.

**- Je veux bien.**

La fumée me fut agréable et me permit de cacher mes yeux brillants. Je tirais sur la malboro light en écoutant la voiture se rapprocher. Et pendant que j'aidais Nina à faire la vaisselle, les garçons revinrent.

Dans un sursaut d'amour-propre, je m'inspectais dans le reflet d'une gamelle. Horreur. Mes cernes étaient violettes. Je ressemblais complètement à un vampire, maintenant, dans le genre beauté inquiétante.

C'est ce que dut penser Jimmy Raffin puisqu'une fois passé le seuil, ses yeux ne me lâchèrent plus.

Dave, lui, ne me remarqua même pas et vola vers sa «** Dulcinée, Promise, Dame de mes pensées, etc.** »

Ces scènes me surprenaient. Je vis dans une famille composée exclusivement de couples, et de couples magnifiques mais à côté de ces humains, tante Rose et oncle Emmett faisaient figure d'adolescents timides. Les mortels semblaient plus exubérants.

Étrangement, ce couple me donna de l'espoir. La situation n'était pas comparable, mais ils avaient eu un mauvais départ.

La situation n'était pas comparable.

Dave sembla se rendre compte que j'existais.

**- Ouh, on a une petite mine aujourd'hui ?**

Tout compte fait, j'eusse préféré qu'il m'ignore.

**- Bonjour.**

Il sourit d'un air moqueur et se colla à Nina.

Mais qu'est-ce qu'ils ont tous à sourire comme ça !

Je l'assassinai du regard, tournai les talons et pilai sur un Jimmy Raffin en pleine confusion.

Rassemblant toute la compassion possible, je lui adressai un sourire éblouissant avant de monter à un rythme incroyablement humain les escaliers.

Comment Nina faisait-elle pour le supporter ?

_Et comment faisait Jacob pour te supporter ?_

J'avais été pire que Dave. Et lui plus patient que Nina.

Fucking imprégnation.

Je pénétrai dans ma lilliputienne chambre et me juchai sur le rebord de la fenêtre.

En y réfléchissant, Dave était peut-être la meilleure chose qu'il puisse m'arriver. Je voulais grandir ? Il me traitait en égale.

Je ne voulais plus endosser le rôle de la princesse ? C'était réussi.

Je considérais la chose avec un demi-sourire. Il était plus intelligent que je ne le pensais.

Il jouait les crétins pour mieux manipuler et je m'étais prise les pieds dans ses filets avec l'arrogance de la peste que j'étais encore.

Cette peste devait disparaître incessamment sous peu-maintenant.

Je restai en équilibre sur le rebord de la fenêtre. Je me levai, debout sur la pointe des pieds, les bras croisés. L'envie de sauter me prit la gorge. Sauter, courir, attraper le premier avion et le revoir.

« Deviens qui tu es » préconise Nietschze. J'avais débattu avec Carlisle là-dessus. Je soutenais qu'on ne change jamais et que le devenir ne crée qu'un autre nous-même. Dans une logique toute Housienne, j'assénais la maxime « l'homme ne change jamais ».

La théorie de Carlisle se basait sur le fait que nous cacherions en nous une partie essentielle et ignorée de notre être et que l'émergence de cette partie participait à notre auto-réalisation.

Je tirais sur une de mes boucles courtes et contemplais la campagne à mes pieds.

J'ignorais ce qui ce cachait en moi mais la découverte -rapide- en était vitale. La souffrance qui irradie jusque dans mes os est là pour me le rappeler.

* * *

**_Alors voilà le taaaaaaaaaant attendu chapitre 18, j'espère qu'il vous plaira. Retour de l'action dans quelques temps !_**


End file.
